I still hate you
by Greenbadass
Summary: The girls go to school and the Ruffs are there. They always remember the fact that their enemies but then again should that really keep them apart? Bubbles and Blossom aren't sure but Buttercup is. There is no way she'd be with him and Butch thinks the same...or do they?
1. Chapter 1

Buttercup POV

Wanna know what sucks the most after not fighting crime for a long time? Check this, We got school! I hate school and since I have to go there I hate my life and when I hate my life I wish I'm not even living right now! I was still laying on my bed and having my eyes closed. Wishing to go back to sleep and miss hell I mean High school. I can already smell Bubbles's yummy pancakes and Blossom's strawberry perfume. Geez its like she's going to a royal ball.

I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO, I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU...

SMASH

Stupid alarm! Why do they keep getting these stuff in my room when they know that I'm gonna...

Blossom: Buttercup! That Better not be another alarm you broke this week!

Yup you heard it I'm known as a toughest alarm Knock Outer.

Then I heard Blossom crashing in my room with her famous ' You broke the alarm again ' look. I just smirked satisfied with my art of the smashed clock...what...I always do that.

Blossom: AND YOUR NOT EVEN READY!

Well there goes my ear. Seriously I just woke up and the news are I got deaf.

Buttercup: chill will ya? I'll be down in a minute unlike you that wakes up 30 minutes before your own alarm just to get ready for Hell on Earth

Blossom: Buttercup we are girls we have to be good looking where ever we are, and that counts school too. Its our first day, lighten up a little ok?

Buttercup: So what if we're girls, I don't have to be all shinny and rainbow happy for the first day of my doom

Blossom: It wont be that bad trust me

Buttercup: Just admit it leader girl, you are just a teachers pet - I smirked when I told her that and she blushed

Blossom: I am not a teachers pet! I just...you know...wanna look good for the..uhm...

I got up and went to my closet on my way I sang ' Blossom is a teachers pet da da da Blossom is a teachers pet na na na ' then I felt something hit me on the back of my head. No it didn't hurt at all because it was a pillow. I saw Blossom getting ready to throw another at me. I just gave her my ' Your on ' look. And we started throwing pillows at each other

Bubbles POV

And the pancakes are done. I hope that Buttercup wakes up soon.

SMASH

Alarm clock. Oh Buttercup, she just had to break another one. I heard Blossom shout ' That better not be another alarm clock you broke this week! ' actually yes it is. You don't need to be Doctor Science to know that. Today was our first day in Townsvile High school. I really hope we get to meet someone new. We're 15 and it would be really cool if we start living a life of normal teenage girls. Buttercup doesn't like that idea at all. She wants to keep fighting crime but the truth is it kinda went a bit low. Mojo gone, no words from Him, GangGreen Gang on the streets doing nothing, Amoeba boys...no idea. There are just a few robberies that Buttercup handels, me and Blossom just want to keep our idea on normal girls. Then Buttercup and Blossom came downstairs in a pink and lime green signature behind them. I giggled at them.

Blossom wore a pink t-shirt with a red heart in the middle. The t-shirt showed her belly. She wore a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and maroon sandals. She tied her hair in a high pony tail and. She diched the bow when we were 11. Now she just has a red ribbon.

Buttercup wore a green t-shirt with a number 13 in the middle. The t- shirt showed her belly too. She'd never admmit but she has a really good hourglass body. She says its a curse, I'd say a bless. She wore a pair of black skinny jeans that had white skulls at the end. And of course green Nikes. She let her messy black hair down.

And as for me a blue tank top that stopped on my belly and a cute white skirt. Also a pair of blue sandals. I let my hair in low pigtails, now it got a bit longer and has curles at the end.

Blossom: Well girls this is it, what are your plans for the new school?

Buttercup: Dunno, gonna try out the girl soccer team

Bubbles: Your gonna be the captain?

Buttercup: Well I'll do my best thats for sure

Blossom: well I'm gonna try and run for school president

Buttercup * cough* nerd *cough*

I just giggled while Blossom glared at her

Blossom: as I was saying. I'm gonna try to run for school president and...

Buttercup * cough* Geek *cough*

This ain't right.

Blossom: Buttercup don't be rude!

Buttercup put on her angelic face

Bubbles: well I'm gonna try the cheerleading squad

Buttercup: sweet! I get to prank cheerleaders for making baby cry

Bubbles: Uhm don't be mean ok?

Buttercup: yea yea sure

Blossom: Buttercup don't blow this for us

Buttercup: ain't promising anything but I'll try

Blossom: good..now I think we should go

Bubbles: ok lets go

Buttercup: wait! Bubbles any more pancakes left!

Blossom: nice try BC but your coming too

Buttercup: crud

Blossom dragged her somehow. This should be fun...maybe

Buttercup POV

I get dragged in every single crap! I hate school!

At the hallways we saw a few boys looking at us Hmph! Perverts!

I swear if they land a finger on my sisters I will end their life

Blossom: Ok girls here is the Principals Office lets go in

Bubbles nodded her head and I shrugged like I didn't care...which is true. No seriously I don't care

I'd be working my best to get expelled cause this sucks.

We got in the Office and the Principal shaked hands with my older bossy sister. Two words Bor+Ing

I exchanged looks with very happy Bubbles and I realized that I'm currently the only one that thinks that this stinks

Blossom: thank you so much sir. I promise we will do our best

And here is the leader speech. Well I'm off

Principal: I even found you girls tutors who will show you around and help you on your classes until you figure things out by yourself alright?

Blossom: Yes sir

Principal: I wonder whats taking them so long

Buttercup: you checked the Janitors closet?

Blossom: Buttercup!

What! I can't have some fun here! With bossy around I'll never have fun. I gotta get expelled!

Then three boys came in. Oh great! Just what I need, more perverts!

One of them had crimson red eyes and a short orange hair tied in a low ponytail. He has a red cap turned backwards on his head. He wore black baggy jeans, red Nikes and red converse. He had his eyes on my ginger haired sister

Second guy had messed up blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. He also wore black baggy jeans, blue Nikes and a blue shirt with number 8 on it. He kept his look on my sister Bubbles. He better not to anything stupid.

The last guy caught my eye. And I'm saying that cause he doesn't even blink while looking at me. Why does he look so familiar? Ok lets see, how many guys I know have jet black spiked hair, emerald green eyes, black baggy jeans, green Nikes and green shirt with a skull on it?

Oh come on! Give me a hint...think Buttercup think!

I looked at my sisters and they were shocked...looks like they figured, but who...who?

Wait a minute! Turn the film backwards. Three guys, similar to us, have powers, GUY VERSION OF US!

Now I had the same shocked face as my sisters

I could see that their look on faces started changing similar to ours. They remembered us...

I looked at Blossom and Bubbles and they looked back

PPG& RRB: AAAAAAAAAAGH WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

This sucks!

Blossom POV

What the damn frick! What are they doing here?!. Brick as in my counterpart in MY school! This is not gonna end well. I saw him smirking at me while I sent him a glare. I looked over at my sisters and noticed that Buttercup was ready to kick some RowdyRuff butt, as for Bubbles she just wanted us to be normal teenage girls, and I agreed with that but this is just crazy! Going to the same school with our enemies is so...stupid. Boy that was smart to say, real smooth Blossom. Bubbles was afraid and dissapointed because she knew that she could forget about her normal life dream. Poor girl. Buttercup was mad as Hell. And as for me, I kept my glare on the RowdyRuff leader. I said it before and I repeat this is not gonna end well.

Principal: Boys please be kind and show girls around

Does he even know who they are! Heck does he even know who we are? He's been calm since we got here and when they entered. I mean he showed no fear, no glad that we're here...I better keep my eye on this

Brick: sure thing P

The Principal just smiled. WHAT THE...!

Brick was nice? Wow...did they go soft, cause if they did I'm sure that Buttercup can too. But seriously no kidding these guys are no good for us or the school.

We got out of the office and Buttercup was the first one to react

Buttercup: Alright Ruffs spill it! You know what we wanna know and we know that you know it!

Butch: I have no idea what your talking about Butterbitch

He smirked when he said that making my sister even more angry

Blossom: Buttercup stand down. This is not the right place or time to fight

She looked at me and calmed down but still glared at her green eyed counterpart. I glared at Brick and decided to take this in my own hands for now.

Blossom: But she does make a point there. What are you three doing here?

I tried to hide the fact that I was angry myself

Brick: Why we just wanna learn something new

He used his little innocent angel talk. Yea right I ain't buying that

The school bell rung and we looked at our schedules. Not bad I got Science as my first class. Oh well at least there I could relax and do some good work. Maybe even get an A on my first day.

Brick: Whats your first class?

Blossom: Why do you care?

Seriously its none of his bussines. My schedule my thing beat it red. Wow...I sound just like Buttercup on that one.

Brick: maybe because I have to show you around and make sure you don't get your butt whooped and by the way I got Science

My what whooped! Excuse me!

Blossom: Last time I checked you and your brothers were the ones always getting beaten up by me and my girls oh and for your information me too...sadly

This sounds like a leader off. Blossom vs Brick, he is going down.

Brick: oh please the way you beaten us was either the kissing or the humiliating, never by your powers Pinky Winky

Great now he even winked, oh and even better I blushed. Stop blushing Blossom!

Blossom: lets just get to the stupid class

Brick: thats what I thought

This is gonna be a pain in my butt. I looked over to my sisters and I swear I saw flames in Buttercups eyes. I don't care how much she hates Butch she is NOT gonna ruin this for us.

Bubbles POV

I really thought that we could live some normal teenage girl life, but I guess I was wrong. Since the Ruffs are here the girls will never let their guard down and they will always fight. If we could only get along with them and live the normal life together. But that wont work because Blossom will always lecture Brick and he will start an argument with her, and then Buttercup will always fight with Butch and since Blossom will be busy with Brick she wont stop her. And Boomer...I don't really know about Boomer. I looked at him while he tried to calm his brother down. He got really stronger and hotter...wait what! Come on Bubbles snap out of it, you can't just say that your counterpart is hot! Can you?...well he did change a lot. He caught me starring at him and smiled. It was so warm, I think I might get along with him just well.

Boomer: hey, what you ya got?

Bubbles: uhm Art you?

Boomer: me too, hey lets go

Bubbles: sure

We walked away leaving our green eyed siblings alone. Oh please don't blow this place up Buttercup.

Bubbles: Will they be ok?

Boomer gave me another soft smile while he looked at me. His eyes are so mysterious. Wait what I just said? Not this again!

Boomer: I'm sure they will

Wow...he is so...OH COME ON BUBBLES!

Buttercup POV

Blossom and Bubbles left...along with Carrot and Little Boy Blue. This means one thing. I saw Butch thinking the same thing as I was. Its butt kicking time

Butch: you thinking what I'm thinking

Buttercup: sending your sorry ass back where it came from? yea

Butch: don't get so excited Butterball, me and my brothers aren't the same as before

Buttercup: good cause I got tired of winning so easy

Butch: lets tango

I charged full speed at him and hit him with my fist on his stomach causing him to hit the nearest wall. He recovered fast and smirked at me. As I blinked he wasn't there. What the... I looked right and left to see but he wasn't there...coward. Soon I was punched from my back and I layed on the floor. As I wanted to get up I saw Butch infront of me still smirking.

Butch: don't tell me your tired already

I sent him a death glare. I didn't even got up but I kicked him with my left leg on his causing him to fall down. Soon I pinned him on the ground.

Buttercup: just got warmed up Bitch

He struggled back and now he was on top of me. I saw him keeping his eye on my chest. Oh hell no! I struggled but damn he's tough now.

Buttercup: has anyone ever told you that your a lame perv?

Butch: I can live with that

He smirked again. Now I zapped him with my laser just to push him off me. He glared and sent a green electric ball at me. It hit me and caused me to hit the damn wall. Ow that hurt!

Now Butch came and pinned me at the wall.

Butch: give up

Buttercup: when hell freezes over Twitch

I kicked him in the ' area ' now he was down on the floor. Now this is why I love being a girl. I get to kick guys and feel no guilt.

Butch: fuck you

Buttercup: see ya wouldnt wanna be ya

Butch: you craptalk you don't know where your going!

Oh yea...I forgot about that

Buttercup: well get up and show me around, wasn't that your job after all?

I smirked at him and he sent me a death glare. I love being me. But still school is gonna suck so bad.

Butch: what ya got?

Buttercup: History

Butch: what!

In a matter of seconds he took my schedule and his eyes were shocked

Buttercup: hey I was using that

Butch: no please anything but that!

Ok now I'm worried too. Wassup?

Buttercup: what?

Butch: I got three classes with you!

Buttercup: WHAT!

I took his schedule and compared to mine..oh hell no.

I got History, P.E and English with him! NOOOOO!

I looked at Butch and he went to the near locked and kept on hitting his head. I cursed everything in my way.

This sucks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't been on for a while, but now I'm here so lets get on with the stories. **

**Blossom: haven't you forgot something?**

**Me: ..nope...maybe...what?**

**Bubbles * giggle * I'm sure you know**

**Me: no seriously what are you two talking about?**

**Buttercup: Fine its all on me, Greenbadass doesn't own us nor the stupid Ruffs ( Ruffs in the background: HEY WATCH IT!) **

**Me: oh that...now on with the story**

**Blossom: wait...there is more**

**Me: NOW WHAT!**

**Blossom: you know what...on with the story, maybe you'll remember it **

**Me: thank you Lord!**

Bubbles POV

I was in Art class with Boomer, we were talking about our old days when we used to fight and agreed on never doing that again. Turns out that he wants to live that normal life too! But his brothers still cause some vandalism and he doesn't wanna be a part of it. I told ya we're gonna get along just fine. I just hope that my sisters are ok.

Boomer: yup those were some good times - he said laughing

Bubbles: I still can't believe that this is happening - I looked over to him smiling

Boomer: what's happening?

Bubbles: well..just a few years ago we were fighting to death and now we're getting along

Boomer looked at the blackboard and then at me. He gave me another soft smile until he said

Boomer: well thats what we promised

I nodded my head while I smiled. Now on with the class

Mrs Peterson: now I want you to show me your emotion towards a person who means to you more then you think. A picture means more than a word, and I want to see how you are showing it.

We all nodded our heads and started painting...a person who means to me a lot than I know...my sisters mean to be but that I know, Professor means to me a lot too but that I also know, the Townsvile citizens they mean to me...for some reason I don't know who means to me more than I think. I mean I do understand what WE have to do but I don't understand what I have to do.

Mrs Peterson: DEAR MONA LISA! Boomer! That is amazing. So inspiring, so emotional, it says a lot than all the words I just spoke

I looked over to Boomers painting and saw that its the city of Townsvile and two streaks. Dark blue and Light blue, they could be barely seen but you know that it was there. Boomer paint that? It was so...wow

He looked over to me and gave me a wink. I blushed a little and looked one more time at his painting. It was so...amazing. I guess he did change. While I looked at those two streaks I thought about Blossom and Buttercup. I wonder how their keeping up with this, I mean I'm good but Buttercup is defiantly trying not to kill Butch, and knowing Blossom I guess she's doing well with Brick.

Blossom POV

I HATE BRICK! He is so arrogant, unresponcible,lazy,hot headed, stupid Ruff! Once a Ruff always a Ruff. Who even made this schedules! Apparently they should have known that Ruffs and Puffs don't go together! Bubbles is probably crying because Boomer insult her and Buttercup is probably in prison with Butch for trying to tear him apart and me I'm on my way to lose my mind, be back soon, ttyl unfair world! Heck now I'm gonna hate Science becuase of him

Brick: Pinky,Pinky,Pinky,Blossy,Red,Pinky

He's been trying to get my attention calling me those stupid names for already 15 minutes! I can't take it anymore! Come on Blossom focus, its not your fault if he fails at this subject.

Brick: Pinky,Blossy,Blushy,Hey Big Bow over here

Big Bow? THATS IT!

Blossom: what! - I half yelled-whispered

Brick: finally! for a second I thought that you were deaf

Blossom: what Brick, what! - I continued half yelling and whispering

Brick: hi - he smirked and looked at the blackboard trying to hold his laugher

He called me all those names just for a stupid ' hi ' .Him. So much

I still wonder how is Buttercup keeping up with Butch...or does she at least eat prison food..kidding, but seriously are they even alive? And how's Bubbles doing?

Buttercup POV

What fuckin' idiot paired me up with Butch to work on a History presentation? Oh yea let me tell ya MY STUPID IDIOTIC TEACHER! Come on! Kick me out, give me detention, torture me, give me an F, call me unresponcible JUST NOT THIS!

I looked over at my stupid counterpart. I noticed that his eye twitched while glaring at the teacher. Yup he feels the same. We both hate this class now, hate the teacher and most important hate each other. I guess that's the only thing we have in common.

Butch: This sucks - he spoke to me whispering

Buttercup: no shit Sherlock - I replied back

Butch: so now what?

Buttercup: whats left to do, we gotta do that shit of History

Butch: your place?

Buttercup: fine, 3 o'clock

Butch: we might be doing this crap thing, but we are not friends

Buttercup: fine by me, if we get stuck in 100 projects and presentations

Butch: we will still be enemies - he finished

Buttercup: even during this one, I still hate you

Butch: same here Butterblow

I glared at him. And he smirked, now we both turned to the blackboard.

*** AFTER SCHOOL ***

No POV

The girls were flying walking home together. Even Buttercup joined her sisters.

Blossom: this year is gonna be so painfull in my butt

Buttercup: don't even get me started red

Bubbles: whats wrong Buttercup?

Buttercup: oh lets see, got to the new doom, saw my stupid counterpart and his brothers, had a fight with my counterpart, having three same classes with my counterpart and guess what am paired up with my counterpart on my History presentation oh and bonus is we have a guest at 3 o'clock get the red carpet ready cause the guest is still my counterpart

Blossom: wait a second! Butch is coming over to do a presentation with you!

Buttercup: yep

Bubbles: oh thats wonderfull, you two can now get along by your selves

Blossom: Bubbles! This is terrible!

Bubbles: why?

Blossom: they can blow up our house!

Buttercup looked at her sister with a questioning look. Blossom and Bubbles exchanged their looks and busted out laughing.

Buttercup: Watch your mouth Bow on top

Blossom: wow...thats a new one, make sure Brick doesn't hear it

Bubbles: is everything ok Blossom?

Blossom: no its not Bubbles!

Buttercup and Bubbles exchanged looks and said: we're all ears

Blossom: for the entire first class he kept calling me names just to get my attention

Bubbles: well thats not so bad

Blossom: He called me a Big Bow!

Buttercup cracked out laughing. Now she was on her knees helding her stomach and couldnt stop. Bubbles just giggled and looked at Blossom that gave her the death look and she stopped.

Bubbles: oh...continue

Buttercup got up and Blossom gave her a glare too. Buttercup just looked away and whistled.

Blossom: anyways...I said what and all he said was ' hi '

Bubbles: all that for a hi?

Blossom: I know its so...UGH!

Buttercup: so I guess Blossy here had a hell day at school too

Blossom: looks like it..anyways how did your day go Bubbles?

Bubbles: mine...uhm...

She stopped and her sisters looked at her.

Bubbles: me and Boomer are friends, and its really nice

Their eyes were widen and Bubbles bit her lip while she looked at her sisters.

Buttercup: FRIENDS!

Blossom: WITH A ROWDYRUFF!

Bubbles: uh..yes

Blossom: BUBBLES! We can't be friends with enemies!

Buttercup: yea! Once a Ruff always a Ruff!

Bubbles: Boomer is different. He said that he wants to live a normal life too, and we decided that we will.

Blossom and Buttercup: but but but but but...

Bubbles: Brick is just like Blossom, he doesn't want to give up on his choices and goes full power to get it

Blossom gasped: He is nothing like me!

Bubbles: and Butch is like Buttercup. He likes fighting and doesn't want to give up on his powers

Buttercup gasped too: Take that insult back Bubbles

Bubbles: I'm serious you too

Blossom and Buttercup: SO ARE WE!

Bubbles POV

This is gonna be harder than I thought


	4. Chapter 4

**Blossom: ladies and gentleman presenting the writter of ' I still hate you'**

**Bubbles: the girls that does NOT own us**

**Boomer: nor the lame Puffs**

**Blossom: Boomer don't blow this!**

**Boomer: what! your sister insulted us before**

**Me: oh great now you blew it, great just GREAT!**

**Buttercup: idiots**

**Boomer: says you**

**Buttercup: Boomer come over here **

**Boomer: no thanks ma'am**

**Me: read and review...well I'm off**

**Lights get shut down**

**Buttercup: blow offs**

**Blossom, Bubbles and Boomer: sorry**

Brick POV

I was watching TV since my fave show was on I guess I wont mind being lazy for the next few hours. I saw Butch going out with a smirk on his face. Whats up with him? One way to find out. No not that way like you think. Me and my bro's have our way of asking. I smirked at my brother and literally jumped on him knockin him on the ground. He struggled back and smashed me in the wall. Damn that hurt. He started punching me but I threw him off and he fell on the sofa. He recovered really fast and knocked me on the ground and he was on top. I sturggled back and now I was on top of him punching him. We did that for about 15 minutes until Boomer came with popcorn.

Boomer: whats he hiding?

I looked at him while punching my brother.

Brick: working on it

He looked at Butch and then back at me. I gave him the look and he smirked.

Butch: no...no no no no you better not be thinking what I think your thinking!

Boomer joined me and we pinned Butch on the floor. He still tried to struggle but he knew he had no chance.

Butch: fine I'll talk!

Boomer: from the start bro

Butch: geez, whats there to know?

Brick: you tell us

Butch: I got paired up with Butterbitch for a History presentation and I'm on my way to her place

Boomer: you got paired up with a Puff?

Brick: your gonna work on a presentation?

Butch: sadly yes and double sadly yes

Boomer: cool can I come over too?

Wah? My brother going to Puffs house for no reason at all, I must be going crazy

Butch: hell to the no Boomer!

Boomer: why not?

Brick: why to?

He looked at me and I saw him sweating. He's hiding something too...I eyed Butch and we both looked at the sweaty Boomer. Oh its on little bro

Boomer: oh Lord...

We smirked and went full speed on Boomer causing him to hit the wall. There was a big hole in it.

Boomer: ow

Butch picked him up by a shirt and threw him to me. I threw him back to Butch and we continued doing that until I threw him on the sofa. We went to him slowly, this is what we usually do..we like seeing Boomer terrified.

Boomer: I WANNA SEE BUBBLES!

Me and Butch stopped in the middle and looked down at the laying Boomer. He gave us an awkward smile, me and Butch exchanged looks and looked back at Boomer.

Boomer: I can...explain?

Brick: we're listening

He got up and sat on the sofa in making himself comfortable.

Boomer: boys..me and Bubbles Utonium are officialy friends from now on

Butch: YOU ARE WHAT WITH WHO!

Brick: idiot...

Boomer: come on guys she's nice

Brick: may I remind you that she is a enemy

Boomer: may I remind you that she's not like her sisters

Butch: oh yea and how did you got to that part smartass

Boomer: well for starters she didnt lecture like Blossom nor did the Killer reaction like Buttercup

Brick: I don't care you stupid! She's a enemy and she stays that!

Boomer: I'm still hanging at her place..as a friend

Wow..never seen him so sure. But still...SHE'S A ENEMY! A POWERPUFF!

Every idiot knows that Puffs and Ruffs don't go together, and yet Boomer is friends with her!

Come to think of it...I got nothing better to do myself so...I bet Blossy is in a good mood. Hey that gives me an idea

Brick: alright Boomer...but I'm coming too

Butch: got a crush on Blossy?

He smirked and I glared at him. No I dont! I just like annoying her, its fun.

Brick: just finding entertainment in her Big Red Bow

Boomer: she's not wearing it

Brick: she did, and I'm still using that

Blossom POV

I am so bored! Bubbles is painting her nails ( uh..yea nails..imagine if they had any) and thats all i'm watching along with Buttercup. Nothing is on TV its just some stupid WWE wrestling that Buttercup likes but turnes out its the old episodes.

Bubbles: you girls want me to do yours?

Blossom: no thanks I'm good

Buttercup: never- she said in a bored voice..who can blame her?

Bubbles: why so bored?

Blossom: I got nothing better to do

Bubbles: homework?

Blossom: done

Buttercup: you can do mine while your at it - she smirked and I rolled my eyes

Blossom: do your own

Buttercup: cant got History

Blossom: its just a matter of minutes when Butch shows up

Then suddenly the door slammed causing me and my sisters to jump

Butch: HONEY I'M HOME! - he shouted and I could hear some laughing coming from behind him

Oh hell no..please anything but...

Brick: WHAT'S FOR DINNER! - he shouted back. I hate him so much. Wait...why is he here?

Boomer: Guys cool down will ya - he tried to calm his rolling on the floor laughing brothers.

I sighed and looked at Bubbles who had a happy smile and Buttercup that had another annoyed look on her face. I eyed at them and we all got up and...*sigh*..decided to welcome the Ruffs in the house. Though they did that already themselves. We got to the hallway and saw Butch and Brick still laughing.

Bubbles: BOOMER!

She jumped in his arms and hugged like there was no tomorrow. That was kinda cute...hold up there Blossom.

Butch: hey hun, how are the kids? - he smirked at Buttercup and she just rolled her eyes

Buttercup: lets get this over with

He got up and they went for her room. Boomer and Bubbles went to the kitchen probably...and then there two. Brick leaned on the wall while smirking at me. I glared at him and looked down on the floor.

Brick: where's your Big Bow?

I blushed. I got rid of that thing when I was 11. Geez!

Blossom: I got rid of it years ago

Brick: you should have kept it on

Now he got closer to me. I took a few steps back and he walked front. Until I hit the wall that is. He leaned in closer and I could feel his breath. Hell I even smelled it..hmm...mints. That was refreshing...wait? what I said? We were only inches apart. Is he gonna kiss me? Just in case I closed my eyes but then Brick busted out laughing. What happen?

He was on the rolling on the floor, he held his stomach and couldnt stop. What got into him?

Brick: you..you hahaaha..really hahahaha

Blossom: whats wrong with you!

Brick stopped and looked at me. Then again he tried to hold his laugher but failed and continued rolling

Blossom: what the heck is wrong with you!

Brick: you really thought that I was gonna kiss you hahahaha

Blossom: well...it..looked like it

Brick: man you girls are so easy

Now I blushed and glared at him. I went up to the living room and turned on the TV. Asshole

I just hope that Buttercup will end that History junk soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Hey wazzup everyone**

**Blossom: wazzup? that's not even...**

**Buttercup: yes it is Blossom, its just that your not in this century **

**Blossom: oh really funny Buttercup -.-**

**Me,Butch and Brick: it is hahahaha**

**Buttercup * smirk ***

**Blossom: oh shut it**

**Me: oh Bubbles, you mind uhm...**

**Bubbles: on it**

**Boomer: Greenbadass does not own us**

**Bubbles: HEY THAT'S MY LINE!**

**Boomer: review people!**

**Bubbles: BOOMER! - she growled at Boomer**

**Me: HARDCORE BUBBLES IS BACK BABY!**

**Blossom: quick somebody save him**

**Brick: get on with it**

**Me: Butch get some popcorn**

Butch POV

This is so boring! I don't even know what we're suppose to work on. But guess who was paying attention.

Buttercup: so what do you know about the World War the first

Yup her. Surprising isn't it? I mean The Mighty Buttercup was actually paying attention.

Buttercup: YO ASSHOLE!

Butch: WHAT!

Buttercup: Work already!

Butch: your gonna have to make me

Buttercup: with pleasure

She grabbed me by my collar and now we were only inches apart from each other. She smirked and threw me to her bed. She climbed on top so I couldn't move, to be honest I didn't even try. Lets just say I was watching my fave show. But I guess she didn't like it

Buttercup: pervert

Butch: what can I say, its a gift

She got off and went to her chair. She was looking at the emply PowerPoint presentation. All we had written was a name ' World War the first '

Buttercup: unles you decide to help me out, we're never gonna finish this

Fine! we'll do the stupid presentation, just so I can get the heck outta here and start annoying her the normal way.

Butch: can't you just google it?

Buttercup: I could if we were allowed

Wait...since when is she following rules?

Butch: Allowed? The Greens are allowed to do anything!

She looked turned to me and gave me ' the look '

Butch: what the fuck Buttercup, since when did you start following some stupid rules? Who even gave them to you?

Buttercup: someone called the teacher maybe

Butch: teacher or not nobody tells us what to do. I mean your my frickin counterpart, Blossom and Brick can't boss us around, Mojo and Prof can't boss us around not even some stupid teachers. Whats she gonna do? Give us an F just for looking at the internet and doing our presentation? All she can do is give us the low positive grade which is a D last time I checked. Plus I can live with that one.

She looked at me with widen eyes and then after a long time of thinking she smirked.

Buttercup: lets do this shit

Now thats my counterpart.

Bubbles POV

Me and Boomer were making sandwitches and cookies. He's like my BFF witch I wont mind at all. I dont care if he's a boy or my enemy. We can get along just fine, its just that our siblings dont agree with that at all, but their gonna have to live with it. I'm sure that Buttercup and Butch are already doing the presentation togwther without any hesitation. Blossom and Brick are probably talking about me and Boomer's friendship idea. See thats also getting along.

Boomer: hey Bubbles can I ask you something?

I looked at Boomer and gave him a smile. He smiled back but it was a weak one. What's going on?

Bubbles: sure Boomer what's wrong?

Boomer: well..you see...

Now he started walking towards me and I could tell that something was wrong. I wonder what.

Boomer: Bubbles I...

He took my hands in his and I looked him in his deep ocean blue eyes. Like I said...they were so mysterious, its like I could just jump in them and swim, and his blonde hair was like the sun. It was a perfect nature picture once you looked at him. And when he smiles, the world goes all round. Its like he balances everything around. I get the feeling if I looked even more that I'd even see a waterfall.

Brick: BOOMER GET ME SOME SODA NOW!

We both looked away blushing. I couldn't look at Boomer again, I don't know I guess I felt awkward if I did.

Boomer: coming Brick!

I countinued making the sandwitches and decided to get some for Buttercup and Butch.

Boomer: uhm...where are the sodas?

I looked at him and I remembered all the feelings he got in me for just a moment of looking.

Bubbles: uhm in the...

Boomer: oh here they are, thanks Bubbs

I haven't even said anything...

He went out to give the soda to Brick. That was...weird.

Bubbles: your welcome - I said weakly

Brick POV

I was on the coutch watching the WWE wrestling match between John Cena and CM Skunk I mean Punk. Blossy was complaining all along how this is all fake. Shut up already!

Blossom: there is no way that this is all real, I mean hitting each other witch chairs and again getting up, fake and all fake!

Brick: Shut up and watch it woman

She glared at me and I rolled my eyes. Man if my wife ever does this craptalk I'm never getting married.

Blossom: Brick we need to talk

Brick: if its about the kissing part I told you I was just messing with ya

Blossom: its about my sister and your brother dimwit

Brick: Their working on a presentation bucketbow

Blossom: I was talking about Blower and Bubbles

Brick: oh Boomer and Boobbles

Blossom: dont you dare to look at Bubbles chest!

Brick: been there done that

She growled and I chuckled a little bit. I gotta admit she's kinda cute when she's all angry.

Brick: what about them?

Blossom: about their whole friendship idea

Brick: stinks I know

Blossom: Brick we're their older siblings and we have to try and understand...for them

Brick: look here Blossy maybe your all about getting along and helping out, but thats not how it goes with the Ruffs. If we hate the idea we never get along with it

Blossom: Boomer is emotional like Bubbles and dont be so heartless

Brick: whatcha talkin' about woman I'm always like this, ask Butch

Blossom: I'm saying that maybe we should try and...get along our selves..just this time

I eyed at her and wow she was serious. Well...I'm no Mr Nice guy but Boomer was pretty sure about getting along with Barbie so...

Brick: alright

Blossom now smiled and I think I gave her a soft smile too. No way she's making me look soft! Lets crank this up. Speeking of crank it up (** Me: get it ' crank it up '...oh come on its a song! )**

Brick: BOOMER GET ME A SODA NOW!

I love being me. But Butch is not gonna like the idea of getting along...or will he? I think that him and Bitterbutt are getting along just fine if ya know what I mean.


	6. Chapter 6

**Monday..**

**Blossom: write the story!**

**Me ( listening to music on my Ipod and ignoring Blossom)**

**Tuesday..**

**Bubbles: please write the story**

**Me ( trying to sleep but Bubbles keeps annoying me with her ' please write' part)**

**Blossom: we know your not sleeping **

**Me ( turns to them and shots a death glare )**

**Several days later..**

**Buttercup: GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP AND WRITE THE DAMN STORY!**

**Me * yawns ( looks at Buttercup with a bored look and yawns again)**

**Bubbles * cries* WAAAAH SHE WONT WRITE IT! **

**Brick ( throws a laptop at me )**

**Me *ducks * : WHAT WAS THAT FOR ASSHOLE!**

**Brick: WRITE IT!**

**Me: but I'm bored and besides they didn't review so why should I?**

**Bubbles: pwease pwease review**

**Buttercup: now write it!**

**Me *curses under her breath* **

**Blossom: language!**

**Me: fine!**

**Bubbles: YAAAY!**

**Brick: review so I don't have to deal with her lazy ass**

**Me *throws a chair at Brick***

**Brick *ducks * HA MISSED!**

**Buttercup: don't worry I got this**

**Brick:...ah shit...**

**Buttecup ( chases Brick around the house...make that around the city) **

Buttercup POV

Personaly I think that God hates me right now. I got stuck working with Butch and I had to finish the entire presentation and now Butch says that HE FUCKING DIDN'T STUDY FOR THE PRESENTATION! I had to break my head several times just to learn some war stuff, don't get me wrong I liked imagining the whole war thing while I read it, but this fuckin asshole didn't even try!

We were now in the middle of the classroom waiting for the stupid computer to start the presentation...and bingo...oh well here goes nothing, guess he will have to read his part.

Butch: yo Butterbitch click twice-he whispered

Oh right I should start it while he does nothing. What the heck...I clicked twice and it started. Other classmates looked at the plasma TV that was connected to the computer showing the presentation perfectly. I'm first on a few slides then there's Bitch..I mean Butch.

Buttercup: World War the first - I spoke and sighed clicking to a new slide. Here goes nothing.

Bubbles POV

French class can be boring sometimes. And this time counts too. I looked over to Blossom and she smiled looking at Mrs Dawson and paying attention. Don't get me wrong I knew a little bit of French but the thing is that this class is the only one that makes me sleep. I got a C+ in the last test in French so I could live with it. I mean I have mostly A's a B's a few C's too, Blossom has all A's and Buttercup D's and C's a few F's but she can fix that. Both me and Blossom have a C in P.E...ok so she doesn't have all A's. Buttercup has an A. Who could blame her, the girl is active as a cheetah. Suddenly I felt something hit me at a top of my head. I turned around and saw Boomer looking at me and giving me a soft smile...again a weak one. I wonder whats wrong with him. Ever since the kitchen thing he's been acting all weird around me. I looked down at a peace of paper. I opened it and read

_We need to talk, meet me after school in the gym. - Boomer-_

Talk? Gym? Boomer is defiantly hiding something from me, I can feel it.

_Is everything ok Boomer?...sure I'll meet you there - Bubbles -_

I threw the paper back at him and turned my head to the window. Ocean blue eyes...they were so..wow. I wonder what Boomer feels when he looks at my eyes? Are my eyes ocean blue? No..their not, they are light blue, and his are like the deepest ocean. Again I felt something hit my head. Again a note

_I got something to ask you, its important, make sure you get there ok? - Boomer -_

Now I'm worried...

_I promise I'll come - Bubbles -_

I threw the paper back to Boomer and looked at him while he smiled when he read the message. He turned to me and smiled, I smiled back but now both of our smiles were weak.

Blossom POV

French class can be fun. I don't know why Bubbles finds it boring? I think she has a little Buttercup in her. I looked over to my little sister and saw her looking outside the window. Probably stuck in her dream land again. I worry about her sometimes. I turned to the blackboard and wrote the new words to my notebook. I didn't really had some sleep last night. I was thinking about Buttercup's presentation with Butch cause I know she studied...imagine that. Bubbles and Boomer's friendship confuses me as well. She was acting really weird lately. And Boomer...he was weird as well, I mean he is a Ruff but knowing Bubbles and him being her counterpart I know that something is up with those two. Brick like he doesn't care. After that kiss part...yea..kiss..he always brings that up making me angry. I heard a little ringtone, shoot! thats my cellphone. Good thing that it can be barely heard. I looked down and noticed I have a message from someone..Brick.

_Coming over at your place around 7, not gonna kiss you - Brick -_

I rolled my eyes and looked over the classroom to make sure nobody is looking at me. The teacher was writing something on the blackboard, good.

_Whatever Brick, now stop annoying me - Blossom -_

And...send. Idiot. Wait...why is he coming over? Are Buttercup and Butch stuck in another presentation. Oh hell no.

_Lunch_

Buttercup POV

Blossom was telling us about her message from Brickhead. Oh great, if Brick is coming that means that Butch is coming too. Wait..why are they coming? oh right Bubbles and Boomer friends. I still can't believe I agreed on getting along with Ruffs.

Bubbles: well I'm gonna be a little late home girls

Me and Blossom looked at Bubbles with a questioning look.

Bubbles: Boomer said he needs to talk to me, so I'm meeting him in gym after school.

Wah?

Blossom: have any idea whats up?

Bubbles: no, I'm really worried too

Buttercup: I'm sure he just wants to tell you that we are enemies and that the friendship wont work out

Bubbles eyes started to water and Blossom noticed that. Oh crap. Blossom glared at me and I rolled my eyes.

Blossom: don't listen to her Bubbles,she was just kidding

Bubbles was now crying in Blossom's chest. Blossom rubbed her back giving her a weak smile

Bubbles: re-really B-Butter-c-cup

Sigh* Girls gotta do what a girls gotta do.

Buttercup: oh well you know me, I can't handle without a joke

Bubbles wiped away her tears and Blossom looked at her wet shirt.

This is gonna suck a lot. Brick coming over, Boomer meeting Bubbles, Butch doing a presentation with me. Even if they wanna be friends with them, they are still enemies and I will hate them no matter what.

**Me: there happy!**

**Blossom: whoa temper**

**Me: so sue me**

**Bubbles: review**

**Blossom: yea so we don't have to deal with this**

**Me:whatever...hey..where's Brick?**

**Blossom: Buttercup**

**Me: ouch**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: ok before I begin with the story I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed the story. But still that doesn't mean you guys should stop though..**

**Blossom: man your hard to please**

**Me: what can I say Blossy I'm one tough chick**

**Blossom: did you just say because of your name on the fanfiction or...**

**Me: I said it because I mean it, besides I'm like that in real life too**

**Blossom: oh...**

**Me: now if you don't mind your thing Blossy**

**Blossom: oh right, Greenbadass does not own the PowerPuff girls or the RowdyRuff boys**

**Me: ok thats good too, but I was thinking of telling me where are the others**

**Blossom: Well Brick and Buttercup are still beating up each other**

**Me: yea beating up each other *sarcasticaly***

**Blossom: Bubbles and Boomer making cookies**

**Me: sweet I could go for some sugar right now...and Butch?**

**Blossom: that I don't know**

**Suddenly Butch jumps out of nowhere **

**Blossom and Me: AAAAAAA**

**Butch ( laughing his ass off on the floor)**

**Blossom: NOT FUNNY!**

**Me: Butch you just earned yourself a Buttercup beat down...when she gets back**

**Butch: HAHAHA YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN THE LOOKS ON YOUR FACES HAHAHA**

**Blossom: oh you are going down Rowdy**

**Butch: uh-oh**

**Blossom ( chases Butch around like Buttercup does with Brick)**

**Me: and then theres one**

**Bubbles: I made cookies!**

**Boomer: no..We made cookies**

**Bubbles: hey where are...**

**Me: Bubbs, Boom sit back bring me cookies and chill**

**Boomer: sounds good**

**Bubbles: review**

Bubbles POV

I was waiting for Blossom and Buttercup in the hall. When I'm done with them I'm gonna meet up with Boomer in the gym. I still hope that everything is ok cause lately I've been feeling weird around him. I looked around to find my sisters but there were still not here guess I'm alone..wait..scratch that, I saw Brick and Butch talking about something. I wonder whatsup. Well this usually isnt in my nature but I don't have super hearing for nothing. Good thing they stopped in the middle to leave their books. Ok make that just Bricks books cause Butch obviously skipped the last class.

Brick: dude since Blondie and Boomer became friends I get to mess around with Pinky all day, you should see the look on her face when she though that I was gonna kiss her - he started laughing

Butch: that aint nothing bro, when I was in Bittercups room doing the presentation..

Brick: yea 'doing' - he interupted with sarcasm

Butch: for a moment I thought that we were gonna do work when she was on top of me

Brick: wait what?

Butch: yep bro, don't be jelly right now - he smirked at his brother

Brick: guess that Buttertough is going Butterfluff

Butch: between us she is kinda hot

Brick: dude you cant just call your counterpart hot

Butch: well I'm hot and by saying that she's hot thats another compliment for myself since she is my counterpart

Brick: well look who just discovered the art of thinking

Butch: asshole dont think that I didnt see you acting all softy around Blossy

Brick: I told ya I was just messing with her

Butch: yea right you were

Brick: ok she is cute when she blushes and gets angry

Butch: I knew you were drooling over her

Brick: asshole

Butch: well I'm your brother arent I?

Omg! The Ruffs are totally falling for my sisters! This is so perfect, Blossom and Brick would be a super cute couple together, and Buttercup with Butch will be so sweet and perfect..but...that leaves me with Boomer and I dont know what he thinks of me. Does he like me too? Or am I just a friend to him. I wonder does Boomer even talk about me, and if he does what does he say? I just hope that Blossom and Buttercup will show up soon.

_She wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts..._

Oh someone's calling me...its Buttercup. Oh good thing, whats taking them so long

_Buttercup: hey Bubbs just so you know I skipped a class and right now I'm at home_

I should have seen that coming. Wait and Blossom?

_Bubbles: oh I was just waiting for you and Blossom, is she with you?_

_Buttercup: nope she said that she has to visit a friend in hospital_

_Bubbles: what friend?_

_Buttercup: beats me, anyways get home soon I'm bored_

_Bubbles: sorry Buttercup but I told you I'm meeting Boomer_

_Buttercup growled: fine_

_Bubbles: anyways see ya_

_Buttercup: k bye_

_Bubbles: bye_

I put the cellphone back in my pocket and headed to the gym. Here goes nothing Bubbles.

Blossom POV

I can't believe I had to lie to Buttercup. Good thing that she believed, but still this was a bad idea. Ok Blossom maybe its not that bad...ah who am I kidding! I'm meeting up with Brick on the beach, good thing that people are going home now. Why oh why did I ever agree on this! If Buttercup finds out she'll kill the bullshit in me and Bubbles...well..she might be glad a little. I flew to the beach and landed somewhere in the dark so others wont see me. This might take a while.

Brick: hey Pinky

Or not. Here goes nothing Blossom...nothing but your pride as a leader and life if Buttercup finds out about this shit.

Blossom: I'm here like you told me to, now what do you want?

I saw him smirking at me and, I gotta admit he did got a bit taller and hotter over ages. Last time I saw him he was a cocky,hot-headed kid and now he looks more mature...well maybe a little, I swear if he didnt had a six pack I didnt know who would, he just has a figure of a warrior, there is no telling whats hiding in that pile of clothing, maybe something I would HOLD UP THERE BLOSSY!

What the damn fuck is wrong with me!

Brick: like what ya see - he smirked while he put his hands in the pocket of his red converse.

Blossom: oh please like you have something I didnt see

Well if you count these stuff I told myself earlier than you would change my answer for good.

Brick: lets take a walk - he offered me his hand

Blossom: are you crazy, what if somebody notices me

Brick: so what? are they a leaders of your life or are you your own leader?

What?..did he just say what I think he said?

I looked him deep in the crimson red eyes. I dont know what to do now...he does make a point, but he's a RowdyRuff and I'm a PowerPuff leader. I have to make decisions that are good for me,Bubbles and Buttercup...but...Bubbles is meeting Boomer and I couldnt do anything about it, Buttercup was alone in her room with her enemy Butch and yet I couldnt do anything about it...I can make choices for the PowerPuff girls fights, but not about their members life.

Blossom: ok lets go - I smiled at him and he smiled back

It wasnt a smirk or anything, it was an actual smile. Maybe they did change, maybe Bubbles was right all along. Maybe if we just get to know them then we would see whats actually behind the mask of the RowdyRuffs. Are they still the same old criminals or are they the Ruffs we havent met...or didnt have a chance to meet. Or maybe even blew the chance to meet.

Buttercup POV

I played all my fave video games now I'm playing WWE Wrestling. Man I love a good butt kicking. Well pretty much cause I'm a superhero myself and their just wrestlers, though I do agree with Blossom, this is just an act but hey you cant blame a good show. Suddenly I heard a knock on the door. Dont tell me that I have to answer it..

Butch: Butterball open up its your man!

Nope I dont have to answer it. On with the game.

Butch: Buttercup if you dont get your ass up and open the door I'm gonna break it!

And then I'm gonna have to break you with it.

Butch: OPEN THE DAMN DOOR BUTTERCUP!

Buttercup: GET LOST ASSHOLE!

Suddenly I heard the door breaking...make that broken. What the damn fuck! He was serious! Well so was I..

Butch: I told you open the door

With a fury in my eyes I launched full speed at him causing him to fall on his back. I was on top of him slaming my fists in his face. Suddenly he caught my fist and rolled on the other side and he was on top of me. Hell to the no! I rolled once again but he rolled back. Damn this!

Butch: and my show is on

I gave him a weird questioning look that is until I noticed what he meant. I jumped off him and went back to my couch pressing play again so I can continue beating the stinken ass of Alberto del Rio.

Butch: aww come on Butterbabe you know you liked it

Buttercup: not in hundred hells

Butch: Randy Orton vs Alberto del Rio the rich dude?

Buttercup: yep

Butch: damn I hate that guy, beat his ass up

Buttercup: yea thats the idea brainless

Back breaker! Oh yea I rock!

Butch: nice

Buttercup: its nothing new that move already exists

Butch: I didnt knew that girls like this

Buttercup: yea well I'm not them

Butch: so your not a girl?

Buttercup: yo smartcraptalk I'm a PowerPuff Girl which means that I'm I don't know a Girl!

Butch: geez dont get all fishtalk on me

Buttercup: and the dogbreath spoke his mind

He glared at me and I have him a smirk of my own.

Butch: I bet you cant beat me

Buttercup: your on

Bubbles POV

I walked over to the gym and right in the center I saw Boomer. I hope he didnt wait long. I walked over to him and he saw me giving me another weak smile. Ok whatsup with those weak smiles he's been giving me!

Bubbles: Boomer why are you like that?

He looked at me saying nothing. I mean seriously after the kitchen thing he was acting all weird! He barely talks to me, unles I ask him something. Its hard to even see that thats the old Boomer cause its not!

Bubbles: Boomer answer me!

Boomer: Bubbles I...

Now I had tears in my eyes. I couldnt bare that he is like this. If we were in a relationship and he was like this I would be broken more, but this is killing me inside. Now I couldnt even see the deep ocean in his eyes cause there was a tear waterfall in mine. He picked my face in his hands and wiped away the tears.

Bubbles: Boomer tell me please, I'm worried - I couldnt stop crying, no matter how many times he wiped the tears they keep coming.

Boomer: Bubbles I...I...

Bubbles: YOU WHAT! - I cried so hard that I got to my knees. Thank God that nobody's here, it was just me and him and yet I couldnt bare this. The silence was creeping me out, and Boomer is now the maker of it too. I got down infront of me and pulled me in a hug. I really needed that.

Bubbles: why dont you just tell me - now I looked a bit calm but the tears were still falling. We broke the hug and he looked me deep in the eyes. Again I was wondering what did he see in them?

Boomer sighed and I counted colors in his eyes. Does he love me? Like I love him...I just want to tell him this but I still feel a bit broken by him not telling me anything.

Boomer: I got a girl pregnant

My eyes were wide open. I didnt blink, I didnt speak, I dont know did I even breathe. My heart stopped as I heard those words. Nothing will ever be the same for us.

**Bubbles: you got me pregnant!**

**Me: its not you thats pregnant Bubbles**

**Boomer: yea its me!**

**Me: no its not dude you cant even get pregnant!**

**In a matter of seconds Blossom came in glaring at all of us**

**Blossom: who's pregnant - she asked with venom in her voice**

**Boomer and Me: BUBBLES!**

**Blossom: WHAT BUBBLES I TOLD YOU, YOU ARE TOO YOUNG TO EVEN DO IT WHY THE FUCK DIDNT YOU...**

*** Me and Boomer got out leaving poor Bubbles being lectured by Blossom* **

**Boomer: should we tell her that she's not pregnant?**

**Me: not yet**

**Boomer: but she's gonna blow**

**Me: than I suggest you fly me outta here!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: hey guys sorry for not updating sooner, and thanks for the reviews**

**Bubbles: I still cant believe you got me pregnant**

**Me: I didnt get you pregnant I'm a virgin and plus I'm straight**

**Bubbles * blush *: I didnt meant like that**

**Buttercup: She was just messing with you stupid**

**Bubbles: oh...that makes sense **

**Me: anyways...dont stop reviewing and I wont stop updating deal?**

**Buttercup: its a deal to me**

**Bubbles: me too **

**Me: Bubbles your not pregnant, its someone else its just that Boomer is a father **

**Bubbles: I know and I wanna pound that bitch who he got pregnant, Boomer is my man and he makes kids to nobody but me...**

**Buttercup and I exchange looks, and look back at Bubbles**

**Bubbles: and then I'm gonna throw her somewhere in the junk yard and make her damn funeral...what?**

**Me: that aint hardcore Bubbles to me...**

**Buttercup: yep...**

**Bubbles * blinks ***

**Buttercup and Me: THATS MEGA BUBBLES WOOOHOOO!**

**Bubbles * giggle* review people**

**Buttercup: Bubbs buddy..you still on to that girl * smirk**

**Bubbles: HELL YEA!**

**Me: oh she's back baby!**

Bubbles POV

My eyes were widen as hard as they could were rolling down my breathing was heavy, its like that something was on my heart that cant get off. This cant be possible..he is only 16 years old! Who...who is she...

Bubbles: who...

Boomer looked at me and tried to wipe the tears away but I caught his hand and threw it back to him.

Bubbles: who is she Boomer...

Boomer sighed and looked me dead in the eye. How could he do something like this, after the thing in the kitchen where we were filled with feelings and emotion towards each other, he just gets a girl pregnant. I wouldnt be surprised if its Brick the ladies man or Butch the super badass, but Boomer...

Boomer: its Brat...

I think my entire world fell on me when I heard her name. Brat...the other dimention version of me, the evil version of me...how?

Boomer: their back Bubbles...their going to Pokey Oaks High..her and her sisters.

Right now I wanted to die, I wanted to end with my life cause I got nothing to live for anymore. I could only imagine pictures of Boomer and Brat with their child, happy, and somewhere in the corner...me. Did Boomer ever loved me? I closed my eyes and more tears fell down, I felt two arms wrapping around my waist. No...not this time Boomer...we're over. I pushed him away and ran to the exit of the gym, school, or maybe even life. I ran as fast as I could and tears were still rolling on my face. This pain was big, and I'm not going to survive it no matter how hard I try. Boomer stabbed me in the back, it reached to the heart..and now all you can see is a bleeding person, living..and bleeding more. I got to the Townsville bridge and looked in the water...maybe I could just jump...

**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me**

**I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out**

**I'm not afraid to cry**

**Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me**

**There are days**

**Every now and again I pretend I'm OK but that's not what gets me**

I looked at the cold, blue, deep sea...could I really take away my life like that? Blossom I'm sorry for doing this and causing you pain, Buttercup...I'm sorry for being weak even though I promised not to

_Flashback_

_I got knocked out by a monster again! I cant believe this! This is the third time this week that I got knocked out, and that I'm laying on the bed healing. Blossom always lectures me how I should be more careful while Buttercup just watches and somehow gets Blossom out of my butt._

_Blossom: You need to focus more Bubbles, you cant just keep running off and saving butterflys while we're fighting the monster and knocking him out_

_Ok I get it..I suck. No need to go all Mrs Focus on me now._

_Buttercup: Blossom..I got this_

_Blossom: Buttercup I'm teaching her how to.._

_Buttercup: I need a few words with Bubbles myself...alone_

_Blossom sighed and took another look at me while she exited the room. This happened when we were 12, I should have learned my lession before._

_Buttercup sat next to me and sighed._

_Buttercup: Bubbles calm down_

_Its true I was afraid whats she going to say because she is always the brawl in every fight with the monsters or the robbers. I looked down with a sad look on my face, I dont like dissapointing my sisters at all, makes me think that I dont got what it takes to be a PowerPuff._

_Bubbles: I'm sorry_

_Buttercup looked at me and gave me a soft smile. She never did that to anyone, nor Blossom or me..but now she did. When I looked at her I calmed down and gave her a weak smile._

_Buttercup: its ok kid_

_She now pulled my head to lay on her lap. She never did that to anyone. She wiped away the tears that were in my eyes and somehow I managed to calm down._

_Buttercup: listen..all you need is to practise more and you'll be fine_

_I turned around and saw my big sister smiling at me._

_Buttercup: dont let Blossom's lectures get to you if you dont want that, just do what I do, ignore her._

_Like I havent tried that before._

_Bubbles: I've tried but.._

_Buttercup: but its not working cause your focused on her words_

_I looked at her and started understanding the ' focus ' part more._

_Buttercup: just switch sides Bubbs...focus when your in the battle like you do with saving animals, and ignore Blossom's words just like when you ignore us fighting the monster._

_I finally get it. This makes a lot sense..dont worry girls I wont let you down again, especially Buttercup._

_Buttercup: now rest for a while, and then when your done call me so we could start training together, and remember..dont be weak, toughen up a little_

_She smirked while she exited the door, I smiled and turned around starting to sleep, as I did that, I also thought about Buttercups words._

_I promise I wont be weak anymore_

Breaking a promise is what I hate doing. But I just cant handle this anymore..this is to much for me.

**What hurts the most, was being so close**

**And having so much to say**

**And watching you walk away**

**Never knowing, what could have been**

**And not seeing that loving you**

**Is what I was trying to do**

I'm sorry girls.

Buttercup POV

Playing video-games with Butch and pounding his ass 7 times is the best...well he beat me in only 4 games but what the heck, I'm still better then him.

Butch: damn I'm hungry..got anything in the fridge

Buttercup: get up and see

Butch: wow aren't you a wonderfull host - he said sarcasticaly

I rolled my eyes and continued laying on the couch completely lazy.

Butch: fine I'll go and see

He got up and I smirked watching him leave. Host my butt, your the one that crashed my door, and I dont think that a guest will do that. Soon he came back with two cans of coke, why does he need two for, he cant be that thirsty, besides theres a thing called water.

Butch: heads up Butters

He threw a coke and I caught it. Wow...bringing two, ok this got weird...ah who am I kidding I was thirsty myself. I opened the can and took a sip of it.

Buttercup: I'm bored..

Butch looked at me with a questioning look

Buttercup: what?

Butch: wanna play another video game?

Buttercup: nah I'm beat...I cant even feel my thumbs ( **imagine that **)

He chuckled a bit and looked back at me. Is there something on my face?

Buttercup: what?

Butch: nothing

God dammit I'm so bored! I'd rather jump off the cliff and die.

Butch: hey can ya sing?

I looked at him with a ' are you serious ' look and he just smirked

Buttercup: no why?

He kept his smirk and took off his iPod from his pockets

Butch: I'll be the judge of that Butterbutt

Buttercup: what are you...

Butch: this

Suddenly some song started and it looked...familiar...but then I remembered..me and Bubbles used to sing this, well she is the reason why I learned this song, it was her fave and only she could sing it..Hey wait a sec! Why does Butch have that song? Well..here goes nothing Buttercup

**Uptown another endless night**

**hearts brake in early morning light yeah**

**I take my time**

**downtown alone some boy at home**

**don't know what's really going on**

**yea I take my time **

**but underneath it all it feels so right**

**I feel am going crazy but I wont cry tonight**

As I sang those lyrics I felt some pain inside me, just in case I closed my eyes but I started seeing pictures...it was a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She was somewhere standing on the bridge, with tears rolling down her face, she looked broken. I couldnt see her face at all, but when I saw her I was..afraid, broken, angry, worried...Its like I know her from somewhere.

**Don't turn away**

**I need to say**

**you are the one who leaves me breathless**

**don't run away**

**I wanna stay **

**as long as I can be with you**

**now I know I never meant to brake a promise **

**I never meant to say goodbye**

**don't turn away**

**I wanna stay **

**as long as I can be with you**

The image in my head got clear and I felt a tear rolling down on my cheek when I saw the girl jump..she wanted to take away her life. Its like she was telling me that somebody hurt her feelings and that she has nothing to live for, but when I saw a girls face, my breath stopped. It was Bubbles.

I opened my eyes wide and stormed out the door, I flew as fast as I could. I heard someone calling my name several times. I dont care, my sister is in trouble of losing her life! Suddenly someone grabbed my shoulders but out of rage I threw the person off me and got ready in the fighting position. It was Butch.

Butch: what the hell Buttercup!

Buttercup: I dont have time for you

I started flying away but he grabbed my wrist.

Butch: whats wrong?

He looked...worried. For the first time in my life I saw him worried.

Buttercup: Bubbles is in trouble

He sighed and looked back at me, he let go of my wrist, finally!

Butch: than what are you waiting for, go get your sister!

I smirked and he smirked back, I flew as hard as I could but then again I heard someone calling me..NOW WHAT!

I turned to my right and saw Butch smirking

Butch: I didnt said without me Butters

I rolled my eyes as I started flying faster.

Bubbles I hope your ok


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: ok everyone here is a new chapter, since your all wondering whats gonna happen to Bubbles I suggest you read the chapter and review**

**Buttercup: no their gonna stare at a chapter and throw chairs at the computer -.-**

**Me: geez why are you so grumpy**

**Butch: she's always grumpy**

**Me: your the one to talk**

**Butch: ok so I'm her counterpart it makes sense why we're so grumpy**

**Me: mind telling me whatsup?**

**Buttercup * blushing * : nothing**

**Butch: come on Butters tell em' * smirk **

**Me: you guys didnt do..it?**

**Buttercup: HELL TO THE NO!**

**Butch: I wish**

**Me: anyways, dont forget to review and write some dares on ' Torture time ' review**

Buttercup POV

I flew as fast as I could, Bubbles is in trouble and I'm not gonna let anything happen to my little sister. No matter how annoying and baby she could be she's a Utonium sister, and nobody messes with Buttercup Utoniums sister. I started speeding up and saw a Townsville bridge right infront. I jumped in the water and started swimming as fast as I could. Good for me that I have a good view under the water. I saw Bubbles drowning deeper in the water. Bubbles...what happen to you? Come on Buttercup! This is no time for mind questions! I swam to Bubbles and grabbed her in my arms. As soon as I took a good hold of her I swam out for breath. Damn this thing is cold. Bubbles wasnt breathing at all, her mouth was open so I guess the water got inside her, suddenly she started shaking and fighting for air. Oh shit! I flew outside of the water into the air with Bubbles in my arms. Soon someone appeared behind me. I looked at the pair of emerald green eyes. Damn you Butch, I almost dropped my sister!

Buttercup: what the fuck Butch!

Butch: cool your butt down will ya, is she ok?

He looked at Bubbles that was shaking and fighting for air. This is not good.

Buttercup: we need to get her to hospital now!

Butch: well what are we waiting for? Townsville hospital here we come!

We flew really fast, I dont remember the last time I flew this fast. Blah it doesnt matter, what matters is Bubbles health. Until she gets better I'm not leaving that damn place. Oh shoot...Blossom, what am I gonna tell her?

Soon we got to the Townsville hospital, as we rushed in we saw many doctors just running in some rooms with some documents or what the hell. What the fuck is wrong with these people! My sister is dying right in my arms! Are they blind or just playing stupid with me!

Buttercup: IS THERE A FUCKING DOCTOR HERE! MY SISTER IS DYING!

Soon the doctors came running to our side, some of them were checking her pulse, one doc took her from my arms and brought her to some crappy room, do I look like I care what room is it? I think that the name of that room is least of my problems. They didnt let me in. Assholes thats my little sister in there! I didnt know what to think, I was out of my mind. Who did this to her? I was so furious and worried, my emotions started fighting with each other, I fought with myself. My blood was boiling inside of me. I started hitting walls with full rage, heck I even made a hole with a first hit. My knuckles started bleeding but I ignored the pain.

Butch POV

Buttercup is going crazy. Who ever did this to her sister will wish he was never born, I can bet with no doubt that Buttercup will have his head on the wall. Now her anger got on the poor wall...oh boy, her knuckles are bleeding but I dont think she notices that at all. For some reason I couldnt watch her like this. I rushed to her and grabbed her waist. As usual she struggled to break free but I didnt let go quick myself.

Buttercup: LET ME GO ASSHOLE! I NEED TO PUNCH A DAYLIGHT OUT OF SOMETHING AND DONT LET THAT BE YOURSELF!

Her hair felt on her face covering the fury from her eyes. Even though I cant see it, I know that the person who did this to Bubbles wont survive a minute with her punches. What idiot messes with a meanest PowerPuffs little sister? I mean even Boomer is not that dumb. Trust me when me and Butters get mad you dont wanna be our enemy.

Butch: BUTTERCUP YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN!

Somehow she started calming down, as she did she leaned on the wall and slowly slided from the wall to the floor. Her hair was still covering her face, I sat next to her, removing the streaks of her hair from her face.

Butch: she's gonna be ok

Buttercup: how do you know?

Butch: well...

She looked at me with some tears forming in her eyes. Oh boy..I better not mess this up

Butch:...she's your sibling, and that means...she probably has some of your strenght

She sighed and slammed her face on my shoulder. I put an arm around her and rubbed her back in comfort. Ok...how do we tell Blossy?

Butch: what about Pinky?

Buttercup: call her...

She almost whispered that. I took out her cellphone from her pocket and saw Blossoms number in contacts. Here goes nothing Butch

Blossom POV

I fucking cant believe it...I'm kissing my worst enemy! Brick Jojo! I mean what the damn fuck is wrong with me. But then again I'm enjoying this so much that I cant stop. Oh please can something help me as an excuse...

_Make me come alive come on and turn me on..._

Thank you Nicki Minaj featuring cellphone! I looked and it said Buttercup. Oh shoot! Was I out that long! She's gonna pound me for sure! I backed away from Brick and walked away but just to be followed by him, damn it Ruff!

Blossom: hey Buttercup wassup?

Now here comes the threat.

_Butch: Blossom its Butch_

My eyes widen. Where's Buttercup, did he do something to her? I turned to Brick who had his arms crossed.

Blossom: Butch? Why are you...

As soon as Brick heard the name Butch he started walking towards me with a questioning look.

_Butch: look I dont have time to explain but you and Brick gotta get to the hospital_

_Buttercup: WHAT DO YOU MEAN HER AND BRICK!?_

From the background I could hear Buttercup shouting. Oh great now she knows, thanks for ticket to funeral Butch I owe you big time. Wait...hospital?

Blossom: Butch what happend? Is Buttercup ok?

_Butch: she's fine, a bit pissed off but she's ok...but Bubbles..._

My arms started shaking. What about Bubbles? Dont tell me that something happen to my little sister.

Blossom: What about her...

_Butch: she tried to kill herself, Buttercup saved her, now we're all in hospital waiting for her, you need to come quick, Buttercup is gonna lose it again._

Blossom: I'm on my way

I ended the call and flew to hospital with full speed. Somehow Brick managed to catch up with me.

Brick: WHAT THE HELL PINK!

Blossom: MY SISTER IS IN HOSPITAL SO SHUT UP!

As I said that, he did shut up. Actually he started flying faster so it became like a race and the finish line was hospital.

Butch POV

I put the cellphone back in Buttercups pocket. She finally calmed down...for now.

Buttercup: well...

Butch: she said that she's on her way

Buttercup: great this might take a while

Soon the hospital door roughly opened and Blossom came rushing in with Brick behind her. Looks like she scared the living shit outta him.

Blossom: Buttercup!

Soon two sisters hugged like there was no tomorrow. Blossom started crying and I saw Buttercup fighting back her tears. I looked over to Brick who was still trying to pull the peaces together.

Butch: long story

Brick looked at me and nodded. I turned to Blossom and Buttercup who were out of their minds for no information. After that Boomer came running in, he was out of his breath. How did he found out?

Boomer: Bubbs..death...water..drown...heart...

He was breathing heavily. Dude you can fly you know.

Butch: Boomer how did you...

Boomer: its all over the news, Bubbles Utonium tried to commit suicide by falling from the Townsville bridge

Damn! Cant a bunch of super powered teens keep anything as a secret?

We all stood in a circle and listened to Buttercups threats, Blossom, being the mature one tried to calm her down, but we all could see that she was fighting the urge to curse and threath herself.

Boomer POV

Bubbles is probably mad at me, she did that because of me. Buttercup saved her, and she's gonna kill if she finds out who did that to her sister. And whats more, she's gonna whack me with a planet if she finds out that I'm responcible.

Buttercup: I AM GONNA FUCKING KILL HIM! AFTER I'M DONE WITH HIM I'M GONNA KILL HIS FAMILY AND MAKE HIS HELL A NEW HELL!

Blossom: Buttercup calm down...she's gonna be ok

Buttercup: I DONT CARE IF SHE'S GONNA BE OK! I WANNA LOOK THAT FARTFACE IN HIS FARTEYES AND POUND THE DAMN DAYLIGHT OUT OF HIM!

I'm sorry Bubbles...this was a mistake. I turned away starting to walk away but soon was stopped by someone holding my wrist, I turned and saw Butch

Butch: dude where...

Boomer: I gotta go Butch

I started walking away but soon a voice called after me. I turned and saw Buttercup.

Buttercup: you did this

Oh no...


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: sorry guys, but please read this part. Ok I had to delete the story ' Torture time ' because in chapter two I used Guest101's request a.k.a the dare and someone could use that as evidence in abuse report. Yea..I got that in a PM today from..someone I wouldnt like to name. Anyways I'm so sorry everyone but the story is off. Hope your gonna enjoy the following stories though**

**Blossom: so...the torture is no more**

**Me: * sniff* yes * sniff***

**Buttercup: why are you crying..toughen up girl!**

**Me: * snif*..its because I...I..I CAN'T TORTURE YOU ANYMORE! WAAAAH!**

**Bubbles: aww...she does have feelings**

**Blossom: SHE WANTED TO TORTURE US!**

**Bubbles: but she's crying now, and she does have feelings Blossom**

**Buttercup: well...you comfort her while me and Blossom go and do something over there**

*** And they leave us ***

**Bubbles:...guess its all on me now. Greenbadass does not own PPG's RRB's nor Punks..and review please, and again..sorry for the ' Torture time '**

Butch POV

We were all standing right behind Buttercup fearing what will happen next. This doesnt look good. Boomer doing that? Thats insane! He wont dare to do it, he's not an idiot, ok he is but that type of idiot is so not Boomer. I wish I could say that I went over to Buttercup and defended my brother, I wish Boomer would deny it all. But no...I saw Boomer actually having a tear in his eye, and when that happens...it means its true. Boomer did that to Bubbles.

Brick: Boomer why did you do it?

Boomer: I...I...I'm sorry...

I saw Buttercup forming a fist that was shaking from anger. Blossom held on to Brick who was doing his best to comfort her.

Buttercup: my sister is laying there in some hell of a room fighting for her life...

She gritted her teeth and I could see fear in Boomer's eyes.

Buttercup: and all you can say is that your SORRY!?

Boomer was shaking really hard. He had it coming though.

In a matter of seconds Buttercup was on top of him beating him up. She was choking him and beating the living shit out of my brother. I heard Boomer's cries but Buttercup didnt stop at nothing. She picked him up above her head and threw him at the floor. Then again she grabbed his shirt and with full force slammed him on the nearest wall, making a big hole in there. The entire hospital was shaking, doctors were coming and they were afraid to do anything at the moment. Hell, who wasnt? Brick closed his eyes because this was too much for all of us. Bubbles fighting for life, Boomer causing her near death, Buttercup killing him. I looked to my brother who was covered in bruises and blood was coming from his mouth and nose. He already had two black eyes, I think a few broken bones, and a whole bunch of bruises, and yet she didnt stop. This doesnt look like a real Buttercup, she would never beat someone this much. Her anger was that big that she could destroy Townsville in a matter of seconds. She was smashing Boomer's body on everything she could find, this has to stop now.

Buttercup: WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER YOU ASS!

She was slaming her fist in Boomer's face. He was bruised really bad that he couldnt struggle at all.

Boomer: I..I'm so..sorry

Buttercup: I DONT CARE ARE YOU SORRY OR WORRIED! I WANNA KNOW WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER SO SHE WOULD WANT TO KILL HERSELF!

Boomer: I...I told..her..that...B..Brat...is..preg..nant

I could tell that she was shocked. All of us were shocked, and by the way...WHO THE HECK IS BRAT!?

Brick: YOU GOT THAT WHORE PREGNANT!

Oh great now Bricks losing it too.

Blossom: the...Powerpunk?

Boomer nodded his bruised head

Am I the only one that doesnt have any idea who Brat is?

I looked over at Buttercup and I could tell that her anger hasnt reached the full power yet. Its just begun. If this continues she could kill him. I ran over to her and wrapped my arms around her. She started calming down. Boomer moved his injured leg and cried in pain. The doctors came all around him which made Buttercup even more angry. With her full strenght she slammed her back on me causing me to fall on my butt. Brick and Blossom came to help me up.

Buttercup: MOVE HIM FROM THAT SPOT WITHOUT MY PERMISSION AND YOUR JOINING HIS PAIN TRAIN!

The doctors were shaking in fear along with Boomer. Again she grabbed his shirt and threw him on some table that broke in peaces. Boomer cried in pain and yet she didnt stop. If we dont do something she's gonna kill him for good. Again I flew over to her and wrapped my arms around her.

Buttercup: BUTCH LET GO OF ME NOW!

Butch: YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN OR YOUR GONNA KILL HIM!

Buttercup: THAT'S THE IDEA GENIOUS!

I slammed her body on the wall and pinned her. Of course she struggled but then got tired and gived in. I pulled her to my chest and gave her a comforting hug. I looked over to the doctors who were still shaking in fear. One of them pointed to Boomer and I nodded my head, while she was still not looking they took him to some of the rooms. Blossom was shaking, fearing for her sisters life, and Buttercup's health. Brick was calming Blossom down by not showing his fear for Boomer's life now.

Butch: its going to be ok, you can trust me

I rubbed her back and I felt her arms on my chest. She started crying. Who could blame her? This is the first time she probably cried in front of someone, especially me.

Blossom: Butch

I looked over to Blossom who was trying to look calm for Buttercup. Brick was right behind her holding her waist so she wont fall.

Blossom: take her somewhere outside for air

Buttercup: No way I'm not leaving Bubbles!

Blossom: Buttercup...she's going to be ok

More tears rolled on Buttercups cheeks.

Butch: come on Butters

And we got out. I hope that bubbly is ok over there. If something happened to her, I dont know what would I do for having Boomer for a brother. I mean he was always a sweet wussie or whatever, but getting a girl pregnant...and especially some Brat, by the looks on Buttercups,Blossoms and Bricks face I could tell that she was no good.

Blossom POV

I hope that Buttercup will be ok. The terror we saw today was really scaring me. I never saw her like that before. All the fights we had, all monsters we fought, but never in my life have I seen her that angry before.

Brick: want me to get you something?

I looked over to Brick..a.k.a my half boyfriend. Why half? I'm not sure about my feelings though. I liked the kiss, and the way he is, but...after all of this and considering that he is my enemy I dont know could I trust him as my boyfriend.

Blossom: no...I'm good

Brick wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I started crying harder and he rubbed my back and removed the streaks of my hair.

Brick: Blossom look at me

Before I faced him I tried to wipe away the tears, but they kept on rolling down even more. I tried it all over and over but still they kept or rolling down. Brick gently took my chin and pulled it up so I could face him. My vision was blur from all the tears forming.

Brick: Bubbles is going to be ok, its gonna take a lot more then Brat and Boomer to knock her down.

I blinked and now I could see a bit better. But the thought of Bubbles fighting for life made me shake in fear again. Brick held me in a protective way and yea I did feel safe a lot. No guy has actually ever made me feel this way. But Brick is still my enemy, and you can never trust an enemy.

Brick: Buttercup is having her tough moments right now, but you know that she can handle it perfectly.

Blossom:..*sniff*..I dont know what got into her

Brick: You barely ever saw her cry, this was one of the moments when she had to break it down...and you know why?

I looked at him waiting for an answer.

Brick: because she was too strong. Sometimes..the strongest of them all needs to break it up. And that happened to Buttercup. Guess..she was keeping to much in herself and didnt want to tell anyone..and now...it all needed to break somehow.

I...didnt knew that he could be like this. Brick was actually comforting me. Doing his best to calm me down.

Brick:..and now you need to be strong for your sister too.

He does make a good point though.

Brick: Blossom...I had my eye on you from the moment I saw you in the principals office. When we left to chemistry, and you know why I annoyed you in that class

I had no idea what was going on at all.

Brick:...because I like looking in your eyes. Counting the shades of pink and making a combination with red, it looked perfect, but the fact that we're enemies always were in our way. And in your house, about the kiss part..

Wha...whats he...

**Can't count the years on one hand**

**that we've been together**

**I need the other one to hold you**

**Make you feel, make you feel better**

Brick: I dont know why I laughed like that...I actually wanted that kiss, and on the beach I was planning on making up to you and to get away my guilt.

Thats...the most beautiful thing I have ever heard in my life

Brick: I was trying my best to explain my feelings to myself..but on the beach it was all true...I'm all over you. You made me fall for you

He..he...he loves me.

**It's not a walk in the park**

**to love each other**

**But when our fingers interlock,**

**Can't deny, can't deny you're worth it**

**'Cause after all this time, I'm still into you**

I picked up his face and gently kissed him on the lips. With no hesitation he kissed back. I put my arms around his neck and he put his around my waist. He liked my lips and I couldnt help but moan a little. I felt him smirk a little.

Blossom: babe anytime and anywhere, I'll aways be there for you just like your here for me. And its true...I'm into you

**I should be over all the butterflies**

**But I'm into you (I'm into you)**

**And baby even on our worst nights**

**I'm into you (I'm into you)**

He smirked and I layed down on his chest closing my eyes. He had his arm around me, protecting me from anything and everything. I love you too Brick.

**Let 'em wonder how we got this far**

**'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all**

**Yeah after all this time I'm still into you**

Buttercup POV

Butch bought be a hot dog so I could eat something. He already ate his, but I havent touched mine at all. I dont really feel hungry anymore.

Butch: you gonna eat that?

I looked over to him and saw that he was also worried but tried his best to cover. Yea...thats what I usually do.

Buttercup: its all yours

Butch sighed and wrapped his arm around me.

Buttercup: lets go inside

As I tried getting up he grabbed my wrist and pulled me down

Buttercup: Butch I said lets go inside

Butch: Buttercup you need to calm down ok? With that condition your not helping yourself, nor worried Blossom nor Bubbles. Do you really think that Bubbles wants her tough sister to go all soft and sick?

I looked over to him and I gotta admit..he does have a point there. I looked at his dark emerald green eyes and it was like I was looking at some forest that was never found. Its like I discovered a new place to live. I didnt knew that eyes could be so mysterious and can fill you in a lot of thoughts. I even remembered when he busted my door and we played video games. He got me out of the boredville even though I had a rough day in school. He didnt care about school nor did I. But he did save me from boredville though.

Sometimes when I'm all alone I feel like nobody cares and understands. I dont know why I get so down, sometimes I dont even have a reason, but when you have your own male version you feel like your life is complete, and that your not alone.

**Gonna stay in bed today**

**Cause I can't stand the light**

**Don't know why I get so down**

**I won't be much fun tonight**

**And I can't believe**

**You still wanna hang around me**

No matter if I'm angry or sad he is always there. School, class, my room...even though I didnt invite him at all.

**It's not so pretty all the time**

**You don't mind**

**To you it's all right**

I dont know what he thought when he looked in my eyes. Theres nothing much to think though. But then I felt some..connection when I looked in his eyes, I felt that he felt the same. Butch never tried changing me..just annoying me. He leaned in closer and I felt some force gently pushing me infront too.

I closed my eyes and I felt his lips on mine. I'm kissing my enemy..and it feels so good. It feels good to kiss a person you know that doesnt want you change you and likes you for who you are.

**As I am **

**Is how you take me**

**Never try to push**

**or make me different**

**When I talk you listen to me**

**As I am **

**Is how you take me**

**I know I've found the peace**

**Thats missing**

**I'm looking at him**

But when you think about it...No! I pushed him away and looked down. This is wrong. I dont need my feelings to fill me and make me do something wrong. Boomer hurt Bubbles and I know that she liked him. I cant trust a Ruff. I never did and I never will.


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: hey everyone, before we get on with the story I would like to thank all reviewers especially ' sunshine loving devil ' for her PM. Thank you so much for the amazing comment I'm glad you like the story, and thats why I decided to get my lazy ass up and write a new chapter.**

**Blossom: I thought that Buttercup told you ' get your damn asshole up and write the fucking story for the fans right now! '**

**Me:...and you just had to blow everything**

**Blossom: nah its a gift**

**Me: whatever...anyways enjoy and review everyone!**

Brick POV

Me and Pinky ending up together? Didnt see that coming. We're actually really happy together. Remember when I said that Puffs and Ruffs dont go together?..nah, we do go together, we just need time to get used to things. Butch and Buttercup are so close to end up together, Boomer blew up his chance for sure. I mean what the fuck got into him to fuck that..thing. He's to young and who the damn frick didnt heard of a word called condom!? Blossom finally calmed down a bit, actually she even started sleeping on my chest. She's really cute like this. Then the doctor came and stood right in front of me and Blossom. Crap..I dont wanna wake her up, but...

Brick: Blossom baby wake up

I whispered softly in her ear and she started mumbling some words...still cute. I rubbed her back a little and she slowly opened her soft pink eyes.

Blossom:..Brick?...omg I slept

She panicked a little and jumped out of her seat. When she looked to the doctor she was once again shocked. I stood up and put my arms around her. Doctor held some documents, probably some for Bubbles.

Blossom: Is...my sister ok?

Where the hell are Butch and Buttercup!? In a matter of seconds they rushed in and stood next to me and Blossom. By the look on Buttercups face I could tell that they had their adventure.

Buttercup: WHERE'S MY SISTER!?

Butch put his arm on her shoulder signaling her to calm down.

Doctor: have a seat please

Buttercup: I DONT WANNA SIT DOWN I WANNA KNOW WHATSUP WITH MY BABY SISTER!

Damn she's angry. Blossom sat down and Butch was right next to her leaning on the wall. I could tell that both of them didnt have enough strenght for Buttercup. This was to much for Blossom and Buttercup. Butch probably had a rough time with her outside. I grabbed Buttercups wrist and she looked at me. There was full anger in her eyes.

Brick: you need to calm down ok?

She started breathing heavily and nodded her head. As she sat down Blossom rubbed her back while Buttercups face were in her arms.

Butch: well doc?

We all looked at him dead in the eye, waiting for an answer to come.

Doctor looked at Blossom and then back at Buttercup

Buttercup: TALK ALREADY!

He jumped a little and cleared his throat while looking at those papers in his hands.

Doctor: well she can breath normal again, and she will be fine. She's out of danger

The girls took a breathe out. Now thats some good news for a change.

Blossom: is she awake?

Doctor smiled and nodded his head

Buttercup: can we see her?

Doctor: not yet...she still needs time to figure out where she is, and what happened

Brick: c'mon doc thats their sister

Doctor: I'm sorry young man but I cant

Butch: and what about my brother?

Doctor: the one who was brutally beaten up?

He tried sending Buttercup a death glare, but with her own glare he couldnt.

Brick: is he ok?

Doctor: his ribs are broken, along with his left leg and right arm, he has a lot of bruises, one black eye and possibly when he wakes up a short amnesia.

Butch: AMNESIA!

Crap..here we go again. Now he has the same Buttercup reaction.

Brick: how long will it take for him to heal?

Doctor: by two days he might be alright

Butch: WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY MIGHT! HE HAS TO BE OR YOUR LIFE WILL NEED RESCUING FOR GOOD!

Doctor shivered a little and gulped

Buttercup: unless you want my counterpart to kill you before saving his brother I suggest you step away

Doctor nodded and slowly left.

Blossom: I'm sorry Brick

Brick: its ok...he's a Ruff..he can handle it

Butch: And what if he cant?

I could sense that Butch is already out of his mind because of this. I looked over to Buttercup and she looked back at me but as she did her look was sent to the floor.

Brick: Buttercup?

She sighed but still didnt look up

Brick: Blossom you and Butch take a little walk..I need to talk to your sister

Blossom nodded so she and Butch went outside a little

I sat next to Buttercup and put my arm around her in comfort.

Buttercup:..I'm so-sorr-sor-rr-ssorr

I chuckled a little. She finally looked over to me

Brick: I know you are

Buttercup: I dont get it?

I raised a brow giving her a questioning look

Brick: whatsup

Buttercup: why didnt you react like Butch, I mean...because of me your brother is...

I pulled her in a hug and I could tell that she was shocked

Brick: if I were you I'd defiantly do the same. Besides...if you know what was gonna happen you wouldnt do it

She finally decided to hug back. Its true...I mean my brothers would to the same too.

Buttercup: I didnt mean to...

Brick: ah shut it Puff

She laughed a little and so did I. But just then Blossom came rushing in breathing heavily.

Blossom: Brick..Butch...city...mad...hurry

She couldnt breath straight. I jumped over to her giving her a hug. Buttercup went over to her sister.

Buttercup: Where's Butch Blossom

Brick: where did he go?

Blossom: I tried to stop him I swear

Brick: where is he?

Blossom: he got so angry and started trashing cars and burning trees, now he headed to the city who knows what he could do, Brick you have to stop him!

Brick: I cant I have to stay for Boomer and you

Blossom: Butch is your brother too!

Brick: I just cant leave Boomer...Buttercup?

She looked right at me

Brick: can you...

Buttercup: I'm on it

She ran outside with full speed. I stayed with Blossom and sat on the chair with her. Sure hope that Buttercup will hurry.


	12. Chapter 12

**Me:..ladies and gentleman I have something important to say, I continued the story and sorry for being late. My bad **

*** Bubbles rushed inside the room holding an ice pack ***

*** Boomer brought all the ice in the house ***

**Me: O.O **

**Boomer: what? **

**Bubbles: Boomie she doesnt need that much**

**Boomer: oh then I guess I'm just gonna drop it**

**Me: NO NOT THERE!**

*** Drops all ice on me ***

**Boomer: shi-**

*** Bubbles gives him a look ***

**Boomer:..ut...shiut * awkward smile ***

**Me * roses her head from the bridge of ice ***

**Bubbles: OMG GB ARE YOU OK!**

**Me: ccc-ccold..so c-c-cold**

**Boomer: well thats what you get when your sun burned**

**Me: gee thanks for the information - sarcasm **

**Bubbles: dont worry GB you'll get better**

**Me: " go sun bathing sweetie it's good for your skin " she said " you dont need a towel " she said ITS NOT MY FRICKIN FAULT THAT I HAVE A PALE SKIN! OH SWEET SHIT THERE'S ICE IN MY PANTS! GET OFF GET OFF GET OFF!**

**Bubbles:..Boomie**

**Boomer: yea**

**Bubbles: go get a shovel**

**Boomer: on it**

**Me: GET OFF GET OFF!...**

**Bubbles: review and enjoy...HEY WHERE YA GOING!?**

Buttercup POV

Ah crud where the heck is he? Come on Buttercup how hard it is to find your counterpart that went crazy just like you and is trashing the shit out of Townsville? Let me answer that ' Very Hard '

_Well he wouldnt be like that if you didnt act like an ass when you two were outside of the hospital_

What the? who said that?

_Its me bitch your conscious _

I have a conscious?

_Get a brain too, I feel lonely when I have to think for you best myself_

Whatcha say! I dare you to repeat that

_Get a brain will ya! I think Imma go emo now _**(** Author: no offense to emo's I like them a lot..especially emo boys! Their so frickin HOOTTTTT **)**

Fuck you! It wasnt my fault for remembering that my sisters are in frickin LOVE WITH OUR ENEMIES THAT TRIED TO KILL US 100 TIMES!

_Buttercup how can you be so dumb! Did you and Bubbles switch roles or something? Cant you see that they changed?_

Since when did you become lovey-fluffy? Werent you suppose to be like me?

_Be like you? No thanks, I like being me and besides when I'm me I see things that you dont AND THIS IS ONE OF THOSE THINGS!_

I hate the Ruffs you dumbo. And my sisters were suppose to hate them too, cause hello we're enemies! There our frickin counterparts, we cant be in love with them!

_What happened to Bubbles is wrong and Boomer payed for it twice. He got hurt when he heard what happened to Bubbles and still got the courage to come even though he knew what was going to happen._

Ok that...kinda makes some point. But what about Brick and Blossom! He's going to hurt her sooner or later.

_If he wanted to hurt her he would have done it from when he heard about Bubbles, he decided to stay because he cares. Not just about Blossom, even about you and Bubbles._

...but...

_There are no buts here Buttercup. Butch is into you and you keep pushing him away. And besides he is so your type_

No he's not. He's immature, rebelious, unresponcible...

_What are you Blossom now? Buttercup you cant fool me. He's all that and thats why he's your type. You like seeing a challenge in a guy, and your counterpart is just that guy. You like those bad boys like him, so why to push him away?_

..I hate when you make sense...

_Love ya too bitch...NOW GO GET YOUR MAN!_

I'm on it whore

_Oh I know you didnt say that to me!_

You know I did

Bubbles POV

I woke up and my vision was blur. I cant see where I am. But I know I'm not alone, I can see someone in a white uniform. I assume its a doctor. I closed my eyes again and some images were filling my mind. Boomer...Buttercup...Bridge...thats pretty much it. Boomer hurt me...that I know. Buttercup..she..she saved me. I know cause I saw her eyes when I passed out completely..Buttercup! Where's Buttercup! I rose from the bed looking for Buttercup but she wasnt there. Instead the doctor pulled me back in the bed again. I layed and looked around..I'm..in a hospital

Doctor: Your still healing Bubbles

Bubbles: Buttercup..Where's my sister!

I was scared because I couldnt see her, and she knows that I'm afraid of doctors. Every time we went to the doctors she was with me.

Doctor: she's...waiting outside

Bubbles: please I need to see her

Doctor: your still healing Bubbles you cant..

Bubbles: please sir I need to see my sister

Doctor: ...only Buttercup or Blossom too?

I thought about it. Blossom is going to lecture me as soon as she realizes that I'm ok...but Buttercup...I need to talk to her. I need to know that she's ok too.

Bubbles: only Buttercup

The doctor nodded and got out. I rest my head on the pillow and closed my eyes for a while.

Brick POV

Its been 30 minutes and still no news from Buttercup. Seriously how hard it is to find her own counterpart thats doing the exact same thing she did? ..No answer. Blossom was worried herslef. The doctor came from Bubbles's room. Blossom turned to the doctor and I was right behind her. Doctor was looking over not really paying attention to us.

Blossom: how's Bubbles?

He finally looked to Blossom and then back at me. Oh come on dude just tell us is she ok!

Doctor: is Mrs Buttercup here?

I looked at Blossom and she looked back at me. Why does he need Buttercup?

Brick: she'll be back soon...how's Bubbles?

Doctor: she's fine

Blossom sighed. Good news finally!

Blossom: can I see her please?

Doctor: no ma'am..she wished only to see Buttercup

What? Only Buttercup? Did she forgot about Blossom when she woke up?

Blossom: but...I'm her sister too

Doctor: I know ma'am but she wishes only Buttercup

Blossom: she's..not here yet

Doctor: tell her to get in Bubbles's room when she arrives

Blossom walked away and sat on the chair. I turned my look to the doctor and nodded my head. The doctor left to Bubbles's room again. I walked next to Blossom and she leaned her head on my shoulder.

Blossom:...she doesnt remember me

She started crying and I pulled her in a hug. Buttercup where the hell are you with Butch?

Buttercup POV

I was flying around Townsville but there were no signes of Butch...actually if you count trashed cars then yep that sure is a sign. Dammit Butch where are you now?

I heard another crash and flew full speed to the place where it was heard. Ah great! A trashed mall...just great! Butch was here and again I missed him. Crap..now where he go?

I looked to the sky and saw two buses formed in a ball going towards me. HOLLY SHIT!

I raised my hands and caught it. I placed it down on the ground and flew again to find Butch. I know he sent that flying. Now I was high in the air and I saw a ship being thrown in the sky. Shit people were on that! Oh come on he already did this! **( Author: remember that? ) **Again I caught it and placed it on the ground. I flew down to Butch who was trashing the road with his powers.

Buttercup: Butch stop it!

He heard me I know it because I heard him curse under his breath. But he didnt stop

Buttercup: Butch I know you heard me now turn your head around and face me like a man!

He picked up a truck and threw it at me. Oh come on! How many times is he gonna throw stuff at me! I caught the truck and placed it down.

Butch: Unless you have a deathwish I suggest you get your butt out of my way

Buttercup: I'll go with a option we both go with

He turned around to face me. He sent a death glare my way and I did the same.

Butch: give me your best shot

He formed a little smirk. But he was still angry at what happened.

Buttercup: we'll take this in the sky

We starred at each other for a while until I jumped in the air and flew really high leaving a lime green signature behind me. Soon Butch joined in and now we were back in the old position.

In my hands I formed a big ball of energy and threw it on him. It caused him to hit the building but soon he recovered. I got myself in the fighting position just so he knows that I'm ready for anything. Soon I was hit in the back with a laser. I landed on a sky scraper. Ow that hurt. I turned around and saw Butch going full speed behind me and he was covered in dark green energy all over him. Oh boy...

Before I could react I got hit and it caused me to fall deeper. The whole I was in was really deep. Last time he did this was when we were 5. Everyone thought that we were dead. I couldnt move. Every bone in my body hurt. Soon I felt that I was lifted from the ground into the air again.

Butch: and they call you the toughest

He threw me on the ground and I hit my back. I couldnt help but whimper in pain. In my head I saw Images of Bubbles and Blossom...I cant believe I'm gonna let my sisters down

_Why the hell are you standing down for?_

Apparently you have no idea how much this hurts

_Right now Bubbles is thinking about you! Buttercup thats still Butch thats into you! Dont be fooled by his words, he's just confused and angry. Buttercup you can do this! You need to bring the old Butch back!_

But...

_Blossom..the commander and the leader and she lives up to that. Bubbles the joy and laugher and yes she lives up to it too. And you..Buttercup ' The Buttercup ' tougest fighter...the one that lived up to it in every situation..why not in this one? _

...your right. I cant let this be my end

_If you cant bring Butch back like this just think of another way..and we both know it._

No I dont

_Think Buttercup think_

Cant my brain hurts

_THINK HARDER_

Maybe the Ruffs did change..maybe they all need a chance and Blossom gave it to Brick...Bubbles tried giving it to Boomer...ok scratch those two..and Butch...he gave me a chance since we are enemies. How about I give him the same? THAT'S IT!

I opened my eyes and Butch was still trashing everything in his way. I started getting up and yes my body hurt like hell. I took a deep breath and flew to behind Butch. He had two buses in his hands. He smashed them and threw them down, he started laughing like crazy. Come on Buttercup you can do this. I formed a fist in my hands and took another look at him.

Buttercup: BUTCH!

He turned around and his eyes widen. He couldnt believe that I was still here and alive.

Buttercup: We're not done yet

He gritted his teeth and charged at me. I was ready for it. As soon as he got closer and turned jumped in the air causing him to miss. As soon as he turned around I got down and wrapped my arms around him. Before he realized what was happening I kissed him. For some reason he kissed back. I could tell he was still trying to figure out what was happening. I admit..I like this kiss

_And she finally grew up_

Ah shut up conscious girl

**This kiss is something I can't resist**

**Your lips are undeniable**

**This kiss is something I can't risk**

**Your heart is unreliable**

**Something so sentimental**

**You make so detrimental**

**And I wish it didn't feel like this**

**Cause I don't wanna miss this kiss**

**I don't wanna miss this kiss**

Everything was calmed now. It was just him. I felt arms wrapping around my waist and pulling me closer. Now I had my body slammed on his completely. Fuck I should have done this before. I pulled away because I needed to breathe. My arms were still wrapped around his neck along with his on my waist. I cant believe what I did..I kissed my enemy. The one I hate made me love him. We were both confused with feelings, we were stuck between love and hate. But when I looked in his eyes I know that this was right after all. Butch leaned in and again kissed me, but this was a short one. He leaned on my ear and I felt his breath.

Butch: I love you - he whispered

I smiled as he turned to face me.

Buttercup: love you too

Now I leaned and kissed him. It was true..I'm all into him. All along I didnt hate him as much as I thought..in fact..I hated that I love him.

Bubbles POV

I awoke from my sleep and I noticed that I was all sweaty. I dreamed about Buttercup fighting Butch. And then...they kissed. Well..Buttercup kissed him and they confessed love to each other.

Boy..that was one weird dream. Though It would be good if it was real.


	13. Chapter 13

**Me: sorry for not updating sooner and blah blah blah now somebody do the disclaimer**

**Bubbles: Greenbadass does not own PowePuffs or the RowdyRuffs**

**Me: thanks Bubbs now R&R people!**

**Blossom: and cut! Perfect girls**

**Me: thanks**

**Bubbles: though I could add a bit more hyper me**

**Blossom: no sweat Bubbles it was cool**

**Bubbles: thanks ^^**

**Me: anyone hungry?**

**Bubbles and Blossom: YES!**

**Me: sweet now lets go**

Buttercup POV

Me and Butch flew pretty fast to the hospital, I looked over to him as he held my hand. I guess the Ruffs did change. He and Brick were worried for me, Blossom and Bubbles, and I did that horrible thing to Boomer. On one point he did desirve it but on the other I should have let him explain, I mean for that shit there is definetly a good explanation, right?

Butch: Butters you ok?

Buttercup: huh? oh yea I'm fine just a little worried about..something

We stopped the flight and he pulled me closer to his chest. We were now face to face and he pulled me in a hug.

Butch: I know your sorry about Boomer, he's going to be ok trust me

I pulled away and looked him deep in his emerald green eyes.

Butch: like you girls always say ' Once a Ruff, always a Ruff ' and you know that we're not really easy to beat

I saw a smirk forming on his face. I really hope that he's right, because if something happened to Boomer I would never be able to forgive myself. I mean..sure its Boomers fault, and Brats too but why did I put the blame on a baby too? Its not his fault at all. Butch grabbed my hand again and we started flying towards the hospital again.

Blossom POV

I cant believe that Bubbles doesnt remember me. Is it possible that she has amnesia? Well she did fell in a cold water and it possibly did a little damage to her brain cells.

Brick: are you sure your not hungry?

I looked over to Brick that had a hamburger in his hands. He just got back from the cafeteria. Oh God! I told him I'm not hungry I just want my sister to me ok, along with my other sister too.

Brick: Bloss you know your not gonna help anyone by just starving

On the other hand he does make a good point. And I havent ate anything in quite a long time. I dont think one bite could hurt. I gave a little smile to Brick as I took the hambruger from his hands.

Brick: thats my girl

I dont know how to explain but I really liked when he said that. I felt...safe. Was this feeling wrong since he is my enemy? I took a bite of the hamburger and my Lord it felt like heaven. Just as I started enjoying the meal, someone by the speed of light got in. I looked over to see my green eyed sister and her counterpart breathing heavily and holding hands. HOLDING HANDS!? What the fuck? Did I miss anything important here? I looked over to Brick who didnt really look surprised at all.

Brick: Butch I aint paying up

Butch: sorry bro but those 20 bucks are mine and you know it

I heard Brick curse under his breath as he reached for his wallet. He handed 20 bucks to a very satisfied Butch. Me and Buttercup had questioning looks on our faces.

Butch: I can explain

Buttercup: good because you got already a minute before I beat you up

Brick: why the hell is that!?

Buttercup: You two better not bet about me

Butch and Brick: Whaaa

I rolled my eyes as I grabbed Buttercups wrist and signaled her to sit next to me. She did that and we both sent glares to Brick and Butch who had innocent looks on their faces.

Blossom: Buttercup I need to tell you something

She looked over to me and raised her brow.

Brick: Bloss calm down

Blossom: its ok Brick..she needs to know

I sighed as I looked over to my sisters apple green eyes.

Blossom: when you were in a search for Butch the doctor came to me and Brick and said that Bubbles wants to see you.

Buttercup: w-what?

Blossom: we told him that you'll be back soon and he said when you do to tell you this and for you to go to Bubbles's room

Buttercup:..is she awake?

Blossom: I dont know

She sighed as she got up and headed to our sisters room. Butch jumped out of his seat and stopped Buttercup.

Butch: you might wanna calm down first

Buttercup: Butch she wants to see me

Butch: when you go inside...be careful of what you say to her, try not to mention Boomer ok?

He does make a point. I nodded my head and knocked on the wooden door. Here goes nothing BC.

Brick POV

Well there goes Buttercup. I noticed Blossom heading to somewhere.

Brick: hey where are you going?

She turned to face me and gave me a soft smile.

Blossom: I gotta go to the bathroom

I nodded and Butch decided to sit on her seat. Oh well the guy is probably exhausted. Sure hope that Bubbs is ok, and what the hell was Boomer thinking when he got in bed with that thing. Wait? How long was she pregnant in the first place? Ah who cares..right now I want my brother alive. I heard a voice calling me and I rose my head to face the doctor.

Brick: any news from Boomer?

He nodded and read some of the papers in his hands. I looked over to Butch that right now tried not to go crazy.

Butch: well?

Doctor: Mr Jojo will be fine sir. He's out of danger and he is going to be alright. Its possible that tomorrow he wakes up

I sighed and the doctor left. I looked over to Butch and we bro hugged each other. Thank God that Boomer's ok.

Butch: Once a Ruff, always a Ruff

Brick: I wouldnt like it any better bro

Me and Butch still hugged each other. We never did, but I guess that some situations just bring people together. It brought me and Blossom together, Butch and Buttercup too, and now me and my brother have our bonding.

" Aww now isnt that sweet "

Me and Butch looked over to a smirking Blossom standing right in front of us. Me and Butch pushed each other away making Blossom giggle. I admit she looks cute when she does that.

Blossom: oh come on guys you know you liked it

Brick: Dont get us started Cherry

She sat on my lap and placed her head on my shoulder.

Butch: aww you guys already missed each other

Blossom: now dont be jealous Butchy, Buttercup will be here soon

I saw him blush as he leaned on the wall. Well its all true...he's so into her. Guess she doesnt really hate him after all.


	14. Chapter 14

**Me: wow long time since I wrote this story**

**Bubbles: Greebadass does not own us**

**Blossom: review!**

**Me: thanks girls...where's BC?**

**Blossom: she's...nowhere to be found**

**Me: o..k**

Buttercup POV

Damn I never liked hospitals. With their white ghost walls and not to mention the smell. I saw my little sister laying on the bed. I couldnt help but notice the way she was breathing. Its like she was crying. I walked slowly to her bed and I noticed a tear rolling down from her left eye. I placed my hand on her cheek and caught a falling tear. Bubbles opened her aqua blue eyes and looked over to me, she gave me a weak smile and I smiled back.

Buttercup: Hey Bubbs how's it going?

With her hand she took mine and pulled me down so I can sit on her bed next to her.

Bubbles: I'm fine, just a little exhausted

I just nodded my head at her. Why wouldnt she be exhausted? After everything thats happened to her...

Bubbles: Buttercup are you ok?

I looked over to my little sister and smiled at her

Buttercup: sure am sis, as long as your ok so am I

Bubbles: is Blossom ok?

Blossom? Wait a minute, she remembers Blossom. But why did she just want to see me when she remembers Blossom too?

Buttercup: she's waiting with Brick and Butch. Bubbles?

Bubbles: yes?

Buttercup: you remember everything about Blossom right?

Bubbles: of course I do, she's mine and yours older sister, a PowerPuff girls leader, the ' mother ' and a bossy of a group

At that part she giggled. I couldnt help but giggle myself. I always felt happy when I saw Bubbles giggle and laugh. Same with Blossom but I always felt a bigger connection to her. I remember every time when she had to go to the doctors she's ask me to come with her because she was scared. Once when I got sick and had to go, she asked me do I need her to come with me.

Bubbles: Buttercup is everything ok?

Buttercup: sure is Bubbs.

She smiled and then there was the awkward silence between us. I decided to break it

Buttercup: so you know whats new?

She looked over to me

Bubbles: I hope its good

Ah same old Bubbles.

Buttercup: Blossom and Brick are dating

I swear I saw her eyes sparkle. She was smiling hard. Its been a long time since I saw her like this. If only Blossom was here, she would burst in tears along with Bubbles.

Bubbles: really? when?

Buttercup: that I dont know but their happy together and I'm ok with it

Bubbles: you mean your not mad that she's dating a RowdyRuff...as In our enemy?

Buttercup: nah its ok, if he makes my sister happy then I'm happy

Bubbles * sigh * I wish I could leave

Buttercup: well can you stand up?

Bubbles: yea I tried it and I can

Buttercup: well why didnt you say so

Bubbles: your gonna help me get out right?

Buttercup: did they do something to you?

Bubbles: if needles in my butt count then yes, I dont like it here and I miss you girls

I smirked at her. Of course I'll help her.

Bubbles: Buttercup...I.

She stopped and sighed. I decided to lay down next to her and I put my arm around her.

Buttercup: whats wrong Bubbs?

Bubbles: promise you wont get mad?

Buttercup: alright I promise

Bubbles: I had a dream that...you were fighting Butch in Townsville and then you...kissed him.

I swear I blushed. How the hell did she know!? Wow...me and her are even more connected then I thought. She continued starring at me with her wide aqua blue eyes. Oh Bubbles...I can see that you regret that dream a lot. I smiled at her and sighed.

Buttercup: Bubbs...that wasnt a dream

Butch POV

Where the hell is she? I mean I know that Bubbles is her sister but we wanna know is she ok too! I mean Blossom is out of her mind, Brick is gonna lose his and I'm not feeling any better either. I was walking in circles with my hands in my pockets. Damn it Buttercup what the fuck are you doing in there. Suddenly I heard someone calling my name. I looked around but nobody was there. Probably just my imagination. Well thank you life for making me go crazy, I really needed that right now. Then I heard someone calling for Brick.

Brick: did I go crazy or did someone just called me after Butch?

Ok so I'm not crazy.

Blossom: uh..guys

We both turned to Blossom who was pointing at the two nurses who were helping a guy that had blonde hair that was now messed up, dark blue eyes and he had a few bruises on his face. He had a wheelchair in front of him. I couldnt believe my own eyes. I looked over to Brick who had his jaw down. Blossom started crying. Boomer...

Brick: Boomer...is that really you?

Boomer: no I died and I'm back in life again, of course its me Brick.

I felt like someone smacked the breath out of me. Here he was, my brother who survived killer mode of my girlfriend. Well he is a RowdyRuff. I couldnt believe...its him. He's ok

Boomer: Butch its me, unless you have another younger brother with blonde hair and blue eyes and suddenly has a name Boomer with a last name Jojo

Me and Brick went over to him and hugged him. He was alive. When we were finished Blossom came over and did the same.

Boomer: ok Blossom now I cant breathe

She let go of him and giggled.

Brick: Is he gonna be ok?

Nurse: its a miracle how he recovered fast.

Blossom: its probably because of the chemical X in him.

Nurse: a chemic what now?

Brick: its a super teen thing

The nurse nodded

Nurse: now if you can please get him to sit on a wheelchair. He did recover but not his legs. He can barely balance himself

Butch: he looks good to me

Nurse: sir please!

Brick: alright Boomer get on the chair

Boomer: nope

He said that while popping the ' P '

Blossom: Boomer its good for you

Boomer: well I am standing by myself, I can move too even if it kills me but there is no way I'm sitting in that thing

I smirked at my brother. Yep thats Boomer.

Nurse: fine I give up!

Blossom: Miss please!

Too late..she left.

Brick: dude your alive!

Boomer: yep I'm awake and alive

Butch: good to have you back

Boomer:...where's Buttercup?

Ah crud here we go again.

Brick: she's with Bubbles

Boomer: B-Bubbles

Butch: she's ok bro

Boomer: I hurt her so much

Blossom: its ok Boomer...its ok

Boomer: I'm sorry guys...

Brick: Boomer..for how long is Brat pregnant?

Boomer: well...uhh..

Is anyone gonna tell me who Brat is?

Blossom: well?

Boomer: 7 months

Little bro Boom said what?

" 7 FRICKIN MONTHS! "

Outch who burst my ear drum? We all turned around and saw Bubbles and Buttercup. Oh boy...this is bad

Bubbles: Boomer you were hiding that for months!

Buttercup: HOW COULD YOU GET THAT BITCH BRAT PREGNANT!?

Bubbles: BRAT IS EVIL!

Blossom: BRAT IS A PUNK!

Brick: BRAT IS A WHORE!

Butch: I DONT KNOW WHO THE HELL IS BRAT!?

" I'm Brat "

We turned around and saw a girl with long dark blonde hair in pigtails, dark blue eyes. Dark blue dress and a big stomach. Even though I dont know who she is I know that she's bad news.


	15. Chapter 15

**Me: everyone thanks for the reviews I'm glad that you guys like the story**

**To Fancyunicorn ' xD what can I say I'm evil and yep I'm that proud. I like when people wait, Go Evil ME ! lol jk**

**To tomboygreengurl ' meh I dont mind its what I do all the time so I aint stopping ya '**

**To mlbv-grimm ' your wish is my command x3 '**

**To bluejay456 ' yea I like happy endings too but I might put a few changes...maybe '**

**To Radaketor ' I'll make sure to put some information about her ' **

**Thank you reviewers and of course continue if you want me to continue writing**

**Buttercup: Oh you bet you will or else**

**Me: ok at least review for the sake of my life...why is she looking at me like that?**

**Buttercup: did you ate the last cookie?**

**Me:...no...maybe?...so?**

**Buttercup: SO YOUR DEAD MEAT!**

**Me: HOLY SHIT SHE'S GONNA RIP ME APART!**

**Buttercup: YOUR RIGHT ABOUT THAT RIPPING PART!**

Brick POV

Ok this is bad. She just had to show up. Blossom is probably wondering how will all of this end, I glared at Brat, Boomer looked at Brat and looked down at the floor, Buttercup was holding Bubbles that was breathing heavily...why do I have a bad feeling about this? And Butch has no idea whats going on or who Brat is.

Butch: ok now who the heck are you?

I looked over to my green eyes brother and then back at Brat.

Brat: I'm Brat Plutonium, a other dimention version of Bubbles Utonium. She's all that girly and bubbly blah junk and I'm the better, stronger and punker version of her. All these sissy Puffs have no match against me and my sisters, they never did and they never will

Buttercup: YOU STUPID RETARD BITCH! LAST TIME WE FOUGHT YOU WERE-

Brat: SHUT UP!

Buttercup: DONT YOU ' SHUT UP ' ME WHOREBUTT

Brat: WHATCHA CALL ME BITTERBUTT!?

Buttercup: THAT WHAT YOU HEARD!

Brat: WHY I OUTTA-

Buttercup: YOU OUTTA WHAT! STICK YOUR LARGE STOMACH IN MY FACE!?

Brat: THIS BABY WAS MADE BY BOOMER IN A HOTEL ROOM! BOOMER SAID WE CAN KEEP IT AND NO HE WASNT FRICKIN DRUNK! WE BOTH WANTED IT AND DID IT AND NOW THIS BABY IS OURS SO TELL YOUR MRS CRY AT EVERYTHING SISTER TO STOP ACTING LIKE A DAMSEL IN DISTRESS CAUSE SHE'S JUST A PEACE OF LITTLE ACCIDENT SHIT THAT CAME OUT OF THAT DAMNED-

Boomer: ENOUGH!

We all turned around to Boomer. I saw something in his eyes that I've never seen before. He was angry as hell. Even if he was sick or still recovering that anger was still in his eyes.

Brat: B-Boomer..

Boomer: YEA ITS TRUE I WASNT DRUNK! YEA I WAS IN BED WITH YOU! YEA I TOLD YOU TO KEEP THE BABY BECAUSE ITS NOT HIS FAULT FOR BEING MADE!

I walked over to my brother and placed my hand on his shoulder. Butch did the same with the other. Blossom went over to her sisters and comforted Bubbles along with Buttercup.

Brat: Hah! And he admits it too!

Boomer: I SAID ENOUGH BRAT! I'M TALKING NOW!

Brick: Bro calm down

I tried to calm my angry little brother but his anger was still there. It felt like it grew.

Boomer: NO WAY BRICK! I CAN TAKE ANYTHING IN THIS LIFE! I CAN TAKE HITS, I CAN TAKE BEING HUMILIATED, I CAN TAKE BEING USED I CAN TAKE IT ALL!

I rubbed the back of him and I saw his eyes turn in a darker shade of blue. What the hell is happening to him?

Boomer: BUT WHEN SOMEONE INSULTS MY BUBBLES IS GONNA GET A ASS WHOOPING BIG TIME! NOBODY AND I MEAN NOBODY CAN INSULT A GIRL I TRULY LOVE! ESPECIALLY NOT A WHORE LIKE HER!

Brat gasped and placed her hands on her stomach. Boomer was breathing heavily.

Buttercup:...and you said I had anger issues

We all looked over to Buttercup and gave her ' the look '

Buttercup: never mind I didnt say anything

Boomer: Its ok BC...its ok

Butch: bro you ok now?

Boomer: yea

Boomer POV

I felt my entire body starting to calm down. I dont remember the last time I got that angry. But all I said is true. I will kill anyone who harms Bubbles. In the kitchen I wanted to kiss her to pull her close, to tell her how I feel about her. But the only thing that stopped me was the fact that I lied to myself and to her too. I should have told her about Brat. The fact is...I never liked Brat, even when I did that with Brat I imagined it was Bubbles. And now...I got Brat pregnant and Bubbles hurt. She wanted to kill herself because of me. I should be killing myself because I harmed her, and now Brat is telling her bullshit. I swore to myself..after what I did, nobody will harm Bubbles. Nor her sisters or my brothers or myself, nobody!

Bubbles: Boomer?

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard her voice. A soft and calm voice from behind. I turned around and saw my joy and laugher walking towards me leaving her sisters behind.

Boomer: B-Bubbles

She stopped in front of me and placed her hand on my cheek. I took her hand with my own and looked deep in her aqua blue eyes. She gave me a soft smile that I was dreaming of.

Bubbles: was all of that true?

Darn it! Me and my big trap! But I cant lie to her...it was true. All of it

Boomer: y-yeah..all of it Bubbles. Every word I said, everything we said to each other in the kitchen with just a look in each others eyes, all of it was true. But I..I never had the courage to tell you about me and Brat because I was afraid of loosing one person who I really love and care for. Bubbles thats you, it was always you and always will be. I-I love you Bubby

Tears rolled down on her cheeks. I slowly wiped them away. I leaned closer to her and our lips were inches apart. I dreamed of this moment...and from the look in her eyes she did too.

Blossom: Ah for Pete's sake just kiss her already!

Blossom shouted from the background. I managed to put a little smile until I pressed my lips on hers.

Blossom: aww so sweet

Brick: nice one Boom

Butch: now thats how the Rowdy's get the job done all with innocent pet talks and then the OWWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?

Buttercup: sweet innocent pet talks? BUTCH ROWDYRUFF JOJO I SWEAR IF YOU SAY THAT ONE MORE TIME WHEN YOU GET ME COFFEE I WILL BEAT YOUR BUTT SO HARD THAT YOU'LL WISH TO MOVE TO CHINA! NOW GO GET ME COFFEE!

Butch: yes dear

Me and Bubbles pulled away and looked at Butch who went to get smirking Buttercup coffee. I looked over to Brat who somehow glared and...wait?...was she crying?

Boomer: Brat?

She looked over to me and placed her hands on the stomach. She cried harder and her knees hit the ground. I ran over to her with Bubbles and Brick behind me.

Blossom: is she ok?

Boomer: BRAT WHATS WRONG?

Brat: It- it hurts AAAAAH

Bubbles: Brat look at me

She did what Bubbles told her.

Bubbles: you need to breathe, take a deep breath and slowly breath out.

Buttercup: IS THERE A FRICKIN DOCTOR IN HERE!

Blossom: Brat I'll use your cellphone to call Berserk and Brute

Soon Butch came runing with coffee in his hands.

Butch: here's your coffee honey

Buttercup: THIS IS NOT TIME FOR COFFEE BRAT IS GIVING BIRTH!

Butch: oh...right...wait does that mean I can drink it

Buttercup: JUST DRINK IT FOR PETE'S SAKE!

Brat: AAAAAAAH

Butch: OK I'LL DRINK IT JUST DONT SCREAM!

Brick: DUMMY SHE'S GIVING BIRTH! THE BABY IS COMING! AND WHERE IS THE DAMNED DOCTOR HERE!

Blossom: I called Berserk and Brute their on the way

Butch: wait who are Berserk and Brute?

Buttercup: UGH! Butch what the hell am I gonna do with you

Butch: I just asked

Brat: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Butch: OK I WONT ASK ANYMORE! GEEZ WOMAN!


	16. Chapter 16

**Me: thanks for the reviews and please continue love yah all**

**To mlbv-grimm ' meh I know but looking it on the side of Biology its possible and yep its too early '**

**To Fancyunicorn ' lol yea the B's are kept for sure and like I said before I'm evil and I like it that way, besides its fun when people guess whats gonna happen and then their wrong lol when I read your review I was like rofl. * Like a Boss * **

**To LilButtercup1278 ' thanks girl * high fives you* yea Butch is all confused but we all like him that way lol '**

**To tomboy2222 ' glad ya liked it '**

**To Radaketor ' meh I felt like using caps lock a lot and so I did '**

**To 13CCmoneyCC13 ' well then I hope you enjoy '**

**To magarouge26 ' hey thanks, glad you liked it '**

**To superv ' thanks a lot :) '**

**To FadingEcho12193 ' lol ikr '**

**Well glad ya all liked it, continue reviewing and I'll continue writing, I might end it soon too...that is If I dont come up with any more crazy ideas to mess up their life. Oh and P.S to Fancyunicorn ' lol its a habit, and old habits die hard ' **

Bubbles POV

Its been hours and there's still no news from Brat. Boomer went with her so he can make sure he's ok. Honestly I'm not jealous because I trust Boomer. And besides Brat is giving birth too early. I really hope that everything will end up well because nobody desirves to suffer especially not that baby. I looked over to my sisters who looked really worried. Even though I dont like Brat I hate to admit that Boomer and her have to raise the baby seperated. I dont know whats really Boomer's choice,this choice is really important for the good of the baby. Suddenly, crashing from the roof stood two figures. The one with long ginger hair that was spiked to the bottom and the one that had short black spiked up hair.

Berserk: You said somethings wrong with Brat and the baby, where are they?

Said Berserk annoyed by all of us in the same place as them.

Blossom: We dont know much, except the fact that she's giving birth too early

Brute: is the blonde with her?

Buttercup: yep since the start

Berserk: damn fuck this!

Brick: might wanna sit down

Berserk: thanks

She sat down and Brute leaned on the wall next to Buttercup. They started chatting about something. Blossom and Brick tried to calm down Berserk. I just stood with my arms crossed. I really dont want anything to happen to Brat or the baby.

Butch: Bubbs you ok?

I snapped out and looked over to Butch who held out the glass of water for me. I smiled and took the glass from his hands.

Bubbles: I'm ok Butch, a little worried but I'm ok

Butch: so...mind telling me more about these two who just came?

Bubbles: well theres not much to tell beside the fact that they are the complete opposite of me and my sisters. They live in the opposite dimention of ours. Here in Townsville me and the girls are heroes who save the day and have you guys to trash it...well used to trash it along with the rest of the enemies. But there, their the destroyers and a lot of creatures fear them and want to stop them. Their counterparts are the heroes...well...they try to be but they fail at their mission all the time. Their the RowdyRight Boys

Butch: wow cool, I bet my opposite is a total butt kicker

Bubbles: well he can butt kick but he's my best friend

Butch: say wah?

Bubbles: Breaker is really nice and he hates violence. Sometimes he and his brothers come over and we hang out together. Breaker is a best guy friend I ever had, he's really sweet and calm just like me.

Butch: so you mean to tell me that my counterpart is a sissy

Bubbles: not really a sissy but he's nice

Butch: In my language thats a sissy Bubbles

Bubbles: oh ok, he's a sissy

Butch: Ah fuck! Just my luck!

Brute: Cool your pants down Ruff, you ain't alone in here

Butch: I just found out that my opposite is a frickin baby!

Brute: how do you think I feel when we fight? He cant even throw a stinken punch!

Butch: gee I feel a lot better now

Brute: glad to help

Butch: so what about the other two? maybe Boomer's opposite

Bubbles: Boomers opposite is really smart and a good friend with Blossom.

Brick: Wait so Boomers a nerd?

Blossom: Brick! Bash is nice and he's smart, we always have something to talk about

Brick: oh right...wait what about mine

Buttercup: who Blake? He's pretty cool, really competitive guy if you ask me

Brick: let me guess, your best bud

Buttercup: you could say that we're close

Butch: how close?

Berserk: jelly?

Butch: hell no I'm not

I noticed someone opening one of the doors...it was Boomer. He looked sad and worried. I ran over to him and hugged him.

Bubbles: is she ok?

Boomer: they kicked me out and said that they will inform about the situations

Brute: what the hell is that suppose to mean!?

Boomer: it means that I'm on the same boat as you, I have to wait too

Brute: DAMMIT!

This is starting to worry me now. After 2 and half hours there were no news. Berserk tried to keep calm and Brute was being calmed with Buttercup talking to her about something.

_7 hours later_

Its getting late and still there's nothing new. I rest my head on Boomers chest and tried not to fall asleep, I was so tired. Blossom was already asleep on Bricks chest while he played around with the streaks of her hair that fell on her face. Buttercup and Brute were already getting annoyed by everything and Butch tried not to fall asleep his self. Berserk on the other hand couldnt fight back so just like Blossom she fell asleep. I dont think I can handle any longer myself. Well...maybe a little rest wont hurt I mean I can just close my eyes for 10 minutes and thats that. As I did that I heard a few voices but I was already to tired, I felt comfy at Boomers chest until I felt a little change in him. He jumped out of his seat along with the others. Did I miss anything?

Boomer: Say what!

I walked over to Brick who looked shocked.

Bubbles: what happened?

Brick: Doc said that Brat isnt feeling well, she wants to talk to her sisters but without you or Boomer

Bubbles: oh my God

Berserk: you heard the man Brute, lets go

Berserk commanded her black haired sister and they left us. I walked over behind Boomer and wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his back. Boomer turned around to face me. I starred at his ocean blue eyes and he slowly pressed his lips on my forehead.

Brick POV

Damn this is crazy, and I mean to hell with all the crazy things that happened. After so many hours the doc shows up saying that Brat wants to see Berserk and Brute. I mean hello, you are carrying my brothers baby so he has right too! I started growling and Blossom noticed. She put her arms around my neck and I looked at her. Her hot pink eyes were like a mirror to me. I pulled her in a hug and we stayed like that for a while.

Butch: its 5 AM already

We were all tired, but this is not the time for playing sleeping beauties. As much as I hate Brat, she is the one thats carrying my niece or nephiew.

Boomer: you guys should take the girls home, I'll stay here

I shot the glare to my brother. What the hell is he thinking?

Butch: yea think again Boomer

Brick: have you lost your mind man, there's no way we're leaving this dump without knowing a thing

Buttercup: seriously Boomer thats so stupid to say

Bubbles: Boomie we're not tired

Blossom: Bubbles's is right, we can take it right girls?

Bubbles and Buttercup: right!

Boomer chuckled and eyed at our girls. I admit that was pretty cute.

Boomer: if you can take it...then ok

_30 minutes later_

Ah come on! What the hell are they doing in there!? Just when I was about to charge at the door, it opened. Brute and Berserk got out with something or better yet someone in their hands. It was a baby. I noticed how sad Berserk and Brute looked. They walked over to Boomer and handed the baby to him. I started walking to my brother but Blossom stopped me. She was sending me the ' Not now ' look. I just nodded and continued starring. Bubbles was next to Boomer looking at the baby and then back at two Punks.

Brute: she said that she wants us to keep him safe

Berserk: we promised that we will but...even though we're suppose to be evil we cant ruin his life with our ways. So me and Brute talked about this and decided to...

She stopped in the middle of the sentence. I noticed Blossom next to me and I wrapped my arm around her waist just like Butch did with Buttercup.

Berserk: let him grow up next to his father

Boomer: thanks...and Brat?

Brute: she's dead

Blossom gasped and Buttercup slammed her face on Butch's chest. I pulled Blossom closer so she can cry her eyes out.

Boomer: I'm sorry...I didnt-

Berserk: its ok...he's still your son, raise him with love Boomer, and if you dont mind...letting us spend at least 2 days with us when he grows a little

Boomer: anytime Berserk...you are his auntie after all

Bubbles: I'm sorry for Brat

Brute: its ok blondie..but you better watch out for this kid k?

Bubbles nodded her head.

We all gathered together to see a little boy with dark blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. He had a light blonde highlight. He was really cute for a kid

Boomer: hey Brawl

I smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder.


	17. Chapter 17

**Me: hey everyone thanks for reviews, soon I'm gonna start a new story and maybe a sequel to this one**

**To LuvChipmunkPPG ' yea their cool especially Blake and yea I agree, but I had to add some of these scenes too ' **

**To 13CCmoneyCC13 ' well their not alone thats for sure, and besides one day we will all die but this is just a story soooo * grabs your cookie * next time you dont want this to happen just share xD **

**To mlbv-grimm ' yep thats for sure, its pretty sad when that happens but life goes on, you cant just stop everything just for crying, you have to cry and live it up '**

**To bubbles586 ' yea but it happens in real life too '**

**To LilButtercup1278 ' lol thanks and ofc I'll keep up '**

**To magarouge26 ' and here it is ^^ ' **

Butch POV

Well many years passed after Brat died. We couldnt finish High School because of little baby Brawl being born. Boomer and Bubbles needed a lot of help and we were there. We quit school and started living a normal life in PowerPuff house. We added a few extra rooms for Brawl and our future kids. Me and the guys are 22 and the girls are 21. We're not married..yet. We're just engaged. Brick and Blossom are really happy together, though that Blossom still kept her bossy attitude but Brick has ways of calming her down, and if it doesnt work Buttercup takes over. Speaking of Buttercup, me and her are happy too, minus the part when we fight. Pregnancy really got to her and Bloss, Bubbles on the other hand didnt became more violent or bossy...ok Bloss and BC became really violent, they keep attacking me and Brick for getting them pregnant. Their in the 6th month. Boomer and Bubbles adopted another kid thats the same age as Brawl so he can have someone to play with. This kid reminds me of Blossom and Brick a little. He's bossy, arrogant, smart and sometimes really energetic so he and Brawl play all the time. Brick and Blossom are gonna have a baby boy as far as we know. They talked about names and decided to call him Bandit. Sounds cool if you ask me, they kept the ' B ' line and since its a boy the Rowdy in the name too. Brawl and Bandit? admit it, it sounds cool once you say it. Boomer and Bubbles are gonna have another boy, and the Rowdy family continues. Their gonna name him Ben. Boomer? Ben? not much violent because Bubbles didnt let her son have a violent name. Brawl, Bandit and Ben...not bad huh? And as for me...ok dont laugh but I'm

Buttercup: BUBBLES THERE'S NO WAY THAT MY DAUGTER WILL WEAR A PINK DRESS OR ANY OTHER STINKEN DRESS!?

gonna have a daughter. I mean come on! Brick and Boomer have boys and I have a girl!? PowerRuff boys with a girl in it. Next thing I want is for her to wear pinky stuff like Blossom, be all crybaby like Bubbles and be stubborn as Buttercup...ok that wont be bad but the previous two are horrible! Since I dont want her to end up girly, she could at least have a tough name. So we decided to call her Blair. And as I always wanted my son that just had to transform into a girl to be just like me and BC..without the girly aunties. Blair Addison Jojo. Soon to be a toughest fighter.

Brawl: UNCLE BUTCH HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at my blonde haired nephiew. He was flying around the room like a fly who you cant catch. I sighed as I jumped really fast and brought Brawl on my lap

Butch: whatsup kid?

Brawl: Uncle Butch I'm gonna explode!

I raised a brow. Whats this kid talking about?

Butch: why would you do that?

Brawl: a girl kissed me! Danny said that I'm gonna blow up just like you dad and uncle Brick did when momma and aunties kissed you!

Butch: yea that did happen but your not gonna blow up

Brawl: but Danny said-

Butch: where's Danny?

Brawl: he stayed in our room

Butch: ok..DANNIEL RUSSEL JOJO GET DOWN HERE!

Danny ran down pretty fast. He's the adopted kid I was telling you about. Brawl is really easy to confuse and to mess with, I guess both of his parents were like that. Brawl knows that Bubbles isnt his real mother but he still calls her mom. Danny accepted us as family and Brawl as his brother along with his cousins and his brother Ben.

Butch: Danny? You know what you did right?

Danny nodded his head innocently

Butch: I usually enjoy a good fight but since I'm suppose to watch out for you two I'm gonna say that you should apologise to your brother before I call your mom

Danny: why mom? why not dad instead, he lectures worse

Butch: k then I'll call Boomer

Brawl: why him? auntie Buttercup is the worst, even when she's pregnant she sure can shout

I smirked at my two nephiews, they do make a good point though

Butch: k...BUTTERCUP!

Two boys got scared and hugged each other tight. Buttercup flew down slowly and held her stomach.

Buttercup: Butch this better be good because you interrupted my beauty sleep

Butch: aww look who wants to look good for me

Buttercup: dont get yourself used to it, now whatcha want?

Butch: Danny and Brawl aint getting along with each other

Buttercup looked at the two scared boys and she rolled her eyes.

Buttercup: boys...

Danny: It was all my fault auntie Buttercup! Auntie Blossom told me the story when they defeated dad and uncles and how they exploded, but then I asked is it possible for my cousins and brothers to explode since they have chemical X, and then auntie Blossom said that they wont because their stable and dad and uncles werent, so now nothing will happen, and then Brawl and I went to the playground, and then I got tired and Brawl stayed, and then Brawl told me that he got kissed by a girl and he was all panicking, and then I said that he will explode but I said it just for fun, so Brawl went to uncle Butch and told on me, and then uncle Butch called me and he said that he likes fights but since he has to watch over us I have to apologise to Brawl before he calls momma, and then I asked why momma dad lectures us the most, and then he said he'll call dad but Brawl said why dad why not auntie Buttercup because even when she's pregnant she sure can shout and then uncle Butch smirked getting lost in thoghts that I have no idea what they were and then he called for you and you came here, me and Brawl got scared and I started explaining all so please dont tell on me!

He said bunch of words pretty fast and then pleaded Buttercup not to tell on him. Wow..the kid sure can talk fast.

Buttercup:...I have no idea what you just said but...ok

Danny and Brawl high fived and went back to their room.

Butch: so how about you and me have some fun

Buttercup: Butch I'm pregnant

Butch: so? Blair wont mind

Buttercup sat down next to me and I put my arm around her. She rest her head on my chest.

Buttercup: damn I feel like I ate a cow and I'm still hungry

I chuckled and she playfully punched my chest a little

Butch: you know I like when your like this

Buttercup: playing hard to get is what I do

Butch: I know what else you can do too

Buttercup: its a gift Butchie and you know it

Butch: how about you tell me something dirty minded so I know your still my Butterbabe

Buttercup chuckled and leaned to my ear

Buttercup: kitchen

Butch: yeaaa, wait what?

Buttercup got up and crossed her arms while looking at me.

Buttercup: its your turn to wash the dishes from yesterdays dinner, now get to work Ruff

She left and I just sat on the couch with a poker face on.

Well this is a happy ending...but the dishes?

_Dishes? Your a man Butch! You dont do any dishes!_

Usually my conscious gets me in trouble but he does have a point now

_The hell I do! Nobody can tell a Rowdy what to do_

Yea! Nobody has rights to do that!

_Now show that woman who's Butch Jojo_

Yea!

Butch: Buttercup!

Buttercup: what?

I heard her shout from another room.

Butch: I am not doing any stinken dishes! Thats a womans job and I'm a man here! I wont do any dishes, they can stay there as I care, but since I dont- I DONT!

I shouted and man did that feel good.

Buttercup: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?

Butch: Dont worry about the dishes, their gonna be cleaned before you can say Cookie

I full speeded towards the kitchen and saw a mountain of dishes...there's a lot of cleaning here

Buttercup POV

I walked to the kitchen and smirked at Butch washing the dishes by his self.

_I thought you still hated him_

I have my moments when I think that

_Yep you sure do, nice job Buttercup_

I love my conscious

**Blossom and Brick chapter coming soon!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Me: thanks for the reviews and sorry for the late update**

**To LuvChipmunkPPG ' lol yea I think it was pretty funny too, well he is a blue and we all know how silly they can get '**

**To mlbv-grimm ' yeaaaaaaaaaa '**

**To 13CCmoneyCC13 ' gee thanks * eats her cookie * got more? '**

**To Radaketor ' hey yea your right, I really didnt mention him at all, well now I will and thanks btw ' **

**To bcxbutch forever ' will do '**

**Well thats all for now folks...I mean with the responding to reviewers, enjoy the story and ofc R&R**

Blossom POV

Ah good old sleeping, never gets old. Usually I wake up at 7 AM but now I guess I was so tired that I decided to sleep 3 more hours. It would be pretty cool if I could say that I got awoken by the rays of sun on my face, slowly waking me up. Or that Brick surprised me with breakfast in bed. But none of that happen, what really happened was...

Brawl: AUNTIE BLOSSOM WAKE UP!

I groaned as I turned around to face little Brawl. Boy does he looks jumpy today, thats another pain in my ass. Brawl laid down next to me and hugged me. I gave him a warm smile and decided just to sit on my bed and rest my back on a pillow. As I did that, Brawl looked at my stomach and soon his smile faded away.

Blossom: Brawl is everything ok?

I said softly and he looked over to me. I didnt really planned at looking on his sad face for the rest of the day, we all like the jumpy Brawl better. I just hope it isnt Danny that said something to him...again.

Brawl: Auntie...why isnt Bandit coming out?

I couldnt help but giggle. Oh my God little kids are so sweet when they ask silly questions. Brawl was always sweet but this question just made him sweet even more.

Blossom: well sweetie little Bandit isnt ready to come out yet, but when he does you two can play together anytime

Brawl smiled and rubbed my tummy.

Brawl: dont worry Bandit we'll play together as soon as you decide to get out, momma bought me new toys and we'll play with them all day

Blossom: did you hear that Bandit? Your little cousin wants to play, dont keep him waiting baby

Brawl: yea I'm tired of waiting, Danny ruins every game with his explaining and confusing me with big words

Now I just had to laugh a little. I did the same with Bubbles and Buttercup when we were kids. I would confuse them with big words and they would just stand there and look at me having no clue at what I'm saying. I really missed those days.

Brawl: I always talk to Ben about all games we're gonna play but he doesnt listen to me and I'm not even using the big words

Blossom: honey Ben and Bandit are gonna be home soon and then you all could play together, all the games you want

Brawl: but what about Blair, she kicked auntie Buttercup pretty hard, and when I hugged aunties tummy she kicked me too

Blossom: yea dont expect much from Blair, she's like both of her parents, stubborn, hot headed, feisty, aggresive, brashed fighiter who doesnt take a damned fuck from anyone and-

Brawl: Auntie Blossom!

I snapped and looked over to Brawl who's eyes widen and he covered his mouth.

Brawl: you said the ' F ' word!

Shit! Oh he better not tell Bubbles, she said if Brawl ever uses those words at this young age she'll have their heads on a wall. And I said that word! Brawl is gonna use that word anytime soon, I can bet on that because once Butch said ' Shit ' infront of him and lets just say that he wasnt able to eat without anyones help for the entire month. I gotta do something...and got it.

Blossom: Brawl this what you heard is a very bad word, if you promise me that you wont tell it ever again especially infront of momma and daddy I'm gonna give you some candy ok?

Brawl: YAAAY I'M GONNA GET CANDY!

Blossom: Brawl first you have to make that promise

Brawl: I promise auntie, can I get the candy please

I smiled and nodded my head. I got up and headed downstairs to the kitchen where I found a little bag of candy on the table. Brick bought it for me yesterday. I handed the bag to jumpy Brawl.

Blossom: now dont forget to share it with Danny

Brawl: but he's grounded

Blossom: why?

Brawl: momma grounded him for being mean to me and scaring me

Blossom: how did he scare you?

Brawl: he said that I was gonna blow up when a girl kissed me

Blossom: oh honey your not gonna blow up

Brawl: I know that now

Suddenly the door bell rung. I sighed as I headed to open the door.

Brawl: I got it auntie

Brawl flew with full speed at the door leaving a dark blue signature behind him. I missed when my pink streak was behind me every time I used full speed.

Brawl: AUNTIE! GRANDFATHER PROFESSOR IS HERE! ALONG WITH UNCLE BRICK!

Damn he can shout. I slowly started walking to them but I really felt like a snail and a tractor at the same time. Before I could reach the living room door I saw a pair of red eyes carrying some bags and putting them on the table. Brick went over to me and gave me a kiss on a cheek. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips.

Professor: kids not infront of Brawl

We pulled apart and blushed. I went over to my father and hugged him. When we pulled apart dad kneeled down and his head was now facing mys stomach. He placed his hand just in the moment when Bandit gave me a little kick.

Professor: sweetie did that hurt?

Blossom: no he doesnt hit that hard

Brick: take that back, my little boy will be the best, toughest, meanest, smartest Ruff-Puff ever!

Professor: I'm sure he will Brick

Blossom: I'll call Bubbles and Buttercup

Brick: oh no you dont, you need to rest

Blossom: but I just did that in bed

Professor: Blossom, listen to Brick, he does make a good point sweetheart

Blossom: ugh fine!

I slowly sat down on the sofa and Brick sat on the couch next to Professor.

Brick: Brawl you go tell aunties

Brawl nodded and flew upstairs.

Professor: so Blossom how's the pregnancy going?

Blossom: its fine dad, a little kicks but thats it

Professor: what about you Brick? how are you feeling?

Brick: cant wait for him to be born, and mostly because then Blossom will be less bossy

Blossom: hey!

Professor and Brick laughed and I just crossed my arms over my chest. So not funny you two.

Professor: what about Bubbles and Buttercup? are they ok?

Blossom: Bubbles is taking it well, Brawl talks to Ben all the time, this morning he even talked to Bandit

Professor: now thats sweet, and Buttercup?

Brick: she's ok, Blair kicks much, Buttercup complains much and Butch doesnt listen to much

Professor: I cant wait for my little angels to be born

Blossom: you can only imagine how we feel

Brick: its a little hard, but we're taking it all good

Then suddenly Butch flew full speed infront of us and started panting.

Butch: speak * pant * for * pant * yourself

Professor: Butch what happened?

Butch: your crazy green eyed daughter owes me 1 hour and 30 minutes of my life!

Brick: well what did you do?

Butch: nothing! I just cleaned the dishes went back up to my room, BC was there then she started lecturing me how lazy I was, how she knows about the party we were at which completely scared the shit out of me, she started lecturing me even more how I should be more mature and then when I told her to shut up she frickin attacked me!

Brick, Professor and I laughed our butts off.

Butch: not funny! Imagine if Blossom found out that you were on that party last night with me, Boomer and Mitch when you were suppose to watch those stupid romance movies or as you'd call it ' My 4 hours of death '

We all stopped laughing. Brick shot the death glare to Butch, Professor had a poker face on and I looked over to Brick. I swear there was smoke in my ears and flames in my eyes.

Blossom: Brick?

Brick slowly turned to me and gave me an awkward smile

Blossom: you better start diging a hole because when I get my hands on you I am going to rip you apart, throw them in a sea and make sure nobody finds them YOU BIG FAT CARROT ON TOP, NO FINGERS, BIG EYED JERK!

He started flying away but from all the anger in me I was always step ahead from him.

Brawl POV

I told my aunts about G-Professor, when I went down I stopped in the middle and looked at my beaten up uncle and a crazy pregnant aunt beating him to pulp.

This is one crazy family


	19. Chapter 19

**Me: sorry for keeping you waiting people. Anyways, here's another chapter with the blues ( like I promised ) and even if I didnt promise, I would have to write it anytime soon though. Oh yea and for the reviewers**

**To mlbv-grimm ' lol thanks, I did my best to make it that way '**

**To Fancyunicorn ' lol thanks for the review and I hope your gonna enjoy the chapter '**

**To LuvChipmunkPPG ' haha well I guess he's gonna have to get used to it after all..man I sure love torturing characters, even my OC's lol '**

**To Radaketor ' well you were right though, I didnt even mention in the entire story so thanks for reminding me '**

**To Margo ' yea I might have speeded up a few parts but meh, story is a story and besides I'm still glad that you guys enjoy it ' **

**To magarouge26 ' hey thanks bud '**

Bubbles POV

I was laying on Boomer's chest resting my head along with the rest of my body. This pregnancy is really making me tired even if I'm not doing anything. I wouldnt mind sleeping right now, but somehow my eyes just dont want to shut down. I was thinking about the future, when Brawl grows up, along with the rest of the kids. I mean we did told him that I'm not his real mom, we told him that his real mom died when she gave birth to him, sure he took it pretty bad and after that he spent 2 weeks at Brute's and Berserk's house. I think they explained a few things to him and when he came back he accepted me as his real mother. He knows that Ben is not his real brother, just his step brother but he accepted him anyways. You should see the way he talks to him, I can only imagine them getting along when I give birth to him. Thinking about that I couldnt help but smile and sigh a little.

Boomer: Is little Ben kicking again?

I giggled as I looked at Boomer. After everything that happened to us, we're all very happy. Soon to be parents, and before all of this we all just wanted to kill each other, we couldnt stand looking at each other and now we're gonna become parents. Though that me and Boomer started getting along before any of our siblings. Sure they took it all bad, but now they keep saying that when me and him started the friend zone, it was the best thing that ever happened to any of us.

Boomer: Sweetie?

I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard Boomer calling me again. Shoot I became an airhead again.

Bubbles: yes Boomie?

Boomer: are you ok?

Bubbles: I'm fine Boomie, Ben is kicking me

Boomer chuckled as he put his hand on my stomach. I placed my hand on his and again rested my head on his chest.

Boomer: you know Bubbles...

Bubbles: hmm

Boomer: I dont know whats gonna happen in the future with any of us but...

To be honest in my mind I was scared at what he might say. Starting a conversation like this surely means bad news.

Bubbles: Boomer what are you talking about?

Boomer: What I'm trying to say Bubbles is that where ever we are, or in what situation we're at, we're never going to be seperated from each other. Because in the past my life didnt really had any purpose, it was only me and my brothers. But now when I grew and saw you again, I knew that soon your going to be the most special person in my life that I will always love and always fight for. And it came true Bubbles

I couldnt help but cry. Thats the nices thing anyone has ever said to me. I cant believe I used to hate him so much when we were kids. Now he makes me feel like a princess, makes me feel special.

Boomer: your all of it the reason why I breathe, and If I'd ever die...

I covered my mouth as he said the ' die ' part. More tears fromed in my eyes. Boomer saw that and cupped my face in his arms and wiped the tears away.

Boomer: Its ok sweetie I wont ever let that happen, I was just saying that-

Bubbles: Boomie please dont ever say that, please

He gave me his warming smile and kissed my forehead. He pulled me in a hug and we stayed like that, feeling the warm of our bodies.

Boomer: I promise I wont ever say that again

That made me feel a lot better. I felt safe around him. Even though that once we were enemies, now I felt like we were made for each other but were seperated for a long time just so we can learn a lesion that we were made for each other. Not just me and him, but the same goes for our older siblings. Just when I was getting more comfortable, I heard the door of our room open. Me and Boomer looked over to see our little boy Brawl standing infront.

Bubbles: hi honey

Brawl: hey momma

Boomer: hey son come on in

Brawl smiled and flew right to me and Boomer. He gave us a warming hug and then he turned to my stomach and placed his hand just when Ben kicked.

Brawl: he's happy momma

I giggled and stroke Brawl's cheek

Boomer: I dont see why he wont be son, he's got a perfect big brother

He said as he ruffled Brawl's hair making Brawl chuckle.

Brawl: dad your just saying that

Boomer: I always say what I mean kid

Brawl: well in that case, thanks dad

Boomer: he also has a beautiful mother

He said that as he kissed my forehead

Bubbles: Boomie not infront of Brawl

Boomer: oh right he's gonna get jealous

Brawl chuckled as he hugged Boomer and then gave me a kiss on my cheek

Brawl: now your gonna get jealous dad

Bubbles: aww you guys are so sweet

I couldnt help but admit it. Boomer is so sweet and nice, I hope that Brawl becomes just like him, or maybe even better. I just know that one day, Brawl is going to make another girl happy just like Boomer did with me. And that he's going to be a good older brother to Ben and Danny.

Brawl: oh no I forgot!

I snapped out and turned my attention to Brawl again.

Boomer: whats wrong son?

Brawl: G. Professor is here

Bubbles: oh my God dad's here!

Boomer: Bubbles sweetie dont rush yourself its bad for the health

Bubbles: Boomie you gotta help me get ready, I cant go and meet up with dad looking like this

Boomer: Bubbles sweetie you look wonderful

Brawl: I gotta go

Bubbles: ok honey

Boomer: thanks for telling us

Brawl left the room and I started searching for my clothes. Ugh I just cant decide what to wear! I'm gonna look terrible!

Boomer: how about this?

Boomer showed me a light blue dress with some white flowers at the bottom. Someone might wanna tell me why I bought that thing.

Bubbles: Boomer I look like a washing machine in a prom dress in that!

Boomer: but you bought it and-

Bubbles: I bought that when I was pregnant for 2 months

Boomer: honey I still think you look great in that

Bubbles: sweetie thats really nice of you but I in my opinion and adding your opinion in it, I look like a hot mess, and I cant look like this! I'm either hot, cute and bubbly or just a messed up, grudge like Bubbles

Boomer rolled his eyes and continued searching through the closet. Why cant he understand that I need to look at least somewhat good

Boomer: how about this

I looked over to another dress and I think that my face swallowed my mouth. Thats another horrible dress I have! Seriously someone burn those things!

Bubbles: Boomer that is simply ugly! Its gonna make me look like fat lady wearing skinny jeans and a tank top!

Boomer: oh boy

Bubbles: Why the crapping fuck cant I find some normal shitbag clothes!?

I looked over to Boomer who looked frozen. Did I say something?

Bubbles: what?

Boomer: did you just curse?

I did? I tried to remember but it doesnt ring a bell.

Boomer: you just said it few seconds ago

Bubbles: maybe you just imagined sweetie, I never curse remember

Boomer: but-

Bubbles: oh I found a perfect dress, now help me put it on

Boomer:...ok sweetie

I cursed? Silly Boomer, he was probably to worried about me and the health so he might have imagined it.


	20. Chapter 20

**Me: hey guys thanks for the reviews, the news are that this is the last chapter and I hope I'm gonna do well, and that you guys are gonna like it**

**To mlbv-grimm ' lol thanks '**

**To LuvChipmunkPPG ' hehe it sure did '**

**To Radaketor ' dont look at me, I dont even like dresses, haha your right apparently your the only guy reviewing '**

**To tomboygreengurl ' hahaha I try my best, thanks pal '**

**To Fancyunicorn ' haha looks like someone is going soft on me here..damn it girl dont you dare to let that happen '**

**To magarouge26 ' haha well I did decide to add a little something that will make you guys crack out from laughing, apparently I did a great job and besides I like making people laugh ' **

**To AngelXEvil ' lol she's so easy to confuse, but we all love her that way '**

Brick POV

This is the last month that the girls are pregnant. Brawl keeps questioning when is his brother coming? When are his cousins coming, damn my head hurts from all those questions. Bandit keeps kicking Blossom, she keeps complaining about me getting her pregnant, and then I have to keep my mouth shut so I dont say anything that will make her blast my ass with her lasers. The girls were in the livingroom drinking some orange juice and talking about their girl problems aka complaining about how me and the guys got them pregnant and cant feel their pain. Me and my brothers were in the kitchen grabbings some food before our girls find and eat it all.

Butch: I swear if I didnt find this peace of meat I would die before Blairs birth

Boomer: Bubbles wasnt the pain in my butt before, but when she got in this month I think that my brain will explode

Brick: dude I have to watch out what I'm saying or else Blossom will send my ass to Ohio without hesitation, other words I cant say a word to her when she's complaining

Butch: yea but your ass isnt in Ohio

Brick: yet

I decided to correct my brother because someone has to do it and that someone is me

Butch: damn it bro did Blossom actually blasted your butt with her lasers and started throwing stuff at you just because you said ' Its not my fault your pregnant ' no? Well it fucking did happen to me, I still cant sit without checking is there at least a mouse trap on the seat!

Buttercup : Butch you better not be complaining about me!

We heard Buttercup shout from the livingroom. Damn she sure can shout

Butch: No babe!

Me and Boomer smirked at him and he growled at us.

Butch: .Word

Bubbles POV

Oh God I am so going on a diet when Ben is born. I can only imagine myself with all that fat inside.

Buttercup: and then he said ' Its not my fault your pregnant ' I mean are you fricking serious!

Blossom: no way! He did not say that

Buttercup: the hell he did

Blossom: so what did you do?

Buttercup: duh zap his butt with my lasers and throw stuff at him

I giggled at my older sister. She sure has a rough temper, poor Butch now he's gonna have two tough girls that he's gonna have to take care of.

" Well it fuckin happened to me, I still cant sit without checking is there at least a mouse trap on the seat! "

That was probably Butch, I looked over at Buttercup who had flames in her eyes. Okay so its probably her he's talking about with the boys

Buttercup: Butch you better not be complaining about me!

Damn she can shout, I guess pregnancy isnt putting much damadge to her habit on yelling at people for pissing her off. I guess it could be worse.

Blossom: When Brick tries to lecture me I just threat him that I'm gonna kill him and he shuts up

Buttercup: lucky ass bitch

Bubbles: I just cant wait for the kids to be born

Blossom: me too, I just cant stand all the kicking that Bandit is-

Buttercup: kicking? I think that Blair is driving a Lamburghini Gallado inside me

Blossom and I started laughing and Buttercup soon joined in the laugh realizing how funny that sounded. Our laugh stopped when Blossom started breathing heavily as she held her stomach. Suddenly water was coming out, I gasped and Buttercup cursed.

Blossom: girls * pant * call * pant * Bri-ick AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

As she tried saying Brick that was followed by a scream. Outside of the kitchen Butch, Boomer and Brick came. Brick rushed to Blossom and ordered Boomer to go get the car ready.

Buttercup: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Butch: Shit there's water coming out of both of them!

Brick: Stupid their water broke!

Blossom: Get us to the hospital!

Bubbles: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Butch: Shit now she's at it too!

Brick: Boomer! Hurry up with that car!

Boomer: its ready guys!

Butch: about time dude!

Buttercup: Get me to damned hospital Butch!

Butch: yes dear!

...

Boomer: damn I cant park this thing anywhere

Oh my God Boomer just park it somewhere before I explode in this car. I can feel the pain just traveling around my body and hitting me everywhere.

Buttercup: Just park it somewhere!

Boomer: There's no free spot BC

I swear when I get birth to Ben I'm gonna end Boomer. His kid is coming out and he's worried about parking the damned car! Just park it somewhere and get me out!

Brick: hey there's one free spot over there Boom

Boomer: awesome

Butch: damn Boomer now its taken, next time I'm driving!

Boomer: what the hell should we do

Brick: It ain't over till the fat ladies sing

Buttercup and Blossom: Who 'r you calling fat!?

Bubbles: Just park it somewhere for Earth sake!

...

Butch POV

Damn Buttercup is screaming her lungs out. Blair sure is a feisty one in there, I can only imagine her when she grows up, usually fathers would keep their daughters safe from those assboys, but my baby girl sure can pick a punch, hell even in a stomach.

Nurse: Mrs you have to push!

Buttercup: I'm pushing you bitch! What does it look like I was doing for God knows how long Damn it!

Nurse: push harder!

Buttercup: how about you and I switch roles instead!

Butch: Butterbabe you gotta push harder, come on I know your tougher then that

Buttercup: Butch when we get back home I'm gonna end you AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?

Nurse: helping you out, now push it women!

Butch: push Butters, push!

Buttercup: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Nurse: I see the head, its coming

Butch: thats my girl! And here's the other, go Butters!

Buttercup: BUTCH YOUR DEAD! AAAAAAAAAAAH

Nurse: here she is...she's a beautiful baby

Buttercup: oh my God * pant * Butch...I..

Butch: yea babe?

Buttercup: I love you

I smirked and kissed her forehead as we looked at our new born baby. Welcome to this world Blair, we missed you for 9 months

Butch: I love you too Butters

Buttercup: and I still hate you at the same time

Butch: yeah..I know that babe

Boomer POV

Bubbles is screaming so hard that I think that I'm not gonna be able to hear anything after the end of this. She looked so tired from everything, we cant wait to go back home with little Ben. Brawl and Danny are with Brute and Berserk, their babysitting the boys.

Bubbles: Boomer!

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Bubbles.

Boomer: yes sweetie?

Bubbles: where the hell is the nurse going!?

Nurse: just to get a glass of water

Bubbles: Oh hell no your not! If I cant leave this shit, then nobody else can! Stay here before I fuck with your whole life till your time of death, was I clear!?

Nurse: y-y-yes

Boomer: Bubbles sweetie calm down

Bubbles: How am I suppose to calm down when I'm in pain and Ben isnt getting out of me!

Nurse: Mrs I see that the time has come, now when I say push I want you to push with all the strength you can find

Bubbles: what! Now I'm pushing!?

Boomer: Bubbles just listen

Nurse: now push!

I could see Bubbles doing her best to push little Ben out but at the same time she screamed. Seriously does it hurt that bad?

Nurse: push harder!

Bubbles: I-I-cant

Boomer: yes you can Bubbles!

Nurse: do it!

Bubbles pushed with all her strength and it took for about few minutes

Nurse: I see the head! Its coming, push Bubbles

Bubbles: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Nurse: you go girl!

Boomer: is he out!?

Nurse: and...yes he is. He's wonderful and healthy

Boomer: Bubbles I love you so much right now

Bubbles: I love you too but at the same time I still hate you, you big enemy

She giggled and I couldnt help but chuckle. I leaned and kissed her on the lips. I was so proud of her.

Brick POV

Blossom: Brick I am gonna kill you when we get back home!

Man, she's been threating me for God knows how long.

Nurse: Mrs push now! Now's the right time

Blossom: Now you tell me!

Brick: Blossom just push!

She started pushing which was followed by a scream. She turned red after all of it.

Nurse: harder!

Blossom: Brick your dead!

Nurse: push Blossom!

Blossom: Brick I'll kill you!

Nurse: come on Blossom!

Blossom: Brick I'll end you!

Nurse: yea like that!

Blossom: Brick I'll torture you!

Nurse: Go Blossom, now harder!

Blossom: Brick your so freaking dead when we get back home, I'm gonna kill you and torture you at the same time you motherfucking RowdyRuff AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Nurse: yes! He's here...he's okay and healthy

I looked over to Blossom that had tears in her eyes. I smiled as I wiped them away.

Brick: thats my girl

Blossom: Brick

Brick: yea babe

Blossom: I still hate you...and I love you too

I smiled and kissed her on the lips. When I pulled away I turned to my son. He had red eyes and ginger hair. Well whaddya know, I became a dad

Butch POV

Blair was so cute, even though we dont do cute. She had black hair and apple green eyes. Ladies and gentleman I became a dad, and a proud dad of a new toughest Townsville fighter, and plus she's a girl.

Boomer POV

Brawl and Danny are gonna be so happy when they see Ben. His eyes are light blue and his hair is dirty blonde. He is so cute, reminds me of Brawl when he was born. Well I guess now I have three sons.

**Well thats it, I'm probably gonna add a sequel, but only if you guys want it. Review or PM me so I can decide. And of course dont forget to review the others stories I'm working on. Love ya all**


End file.
